


Broken Crown

by lauwrite



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, definetely doesn't follow the books, neither what would possibly happen in Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauwrite/pseuds/lauwrite
Summary: Ireland is under the threat of Danes and the King of Ulaid, Conall, sends his most trusted advisor, the Lady Ailis, to Wessex to convince King Edward to help them. But what the woman didn't expect, was to meet there someone she thought dead.Finan has been out of slavery for many years now. His life is made of battles, ales and women until his dearest childhood friend walked in King Edward's Witan. And now, a past he has burried and tried so hard to forget was catching up to him.Post season 4.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Danes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is a fic I already started to post on Tumblr and Wattpad. I hope you'll like it if you hadn't read it yet :)
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and still need to improve my writing ^^'
> 
> And finally! Flashbacks are in italic ;)

Arms crossed against her leather breastplate, Ailis' eyes roamed the battlefield. Guards were burying the lifeless bodies, but there were so many that birds were already flying near. She let out a sigh. So many deaths. Again. 

For few months, Danes were attacking villages in Ulaid. But today, they tried to take Navan Fort, the capital of the Kingdom. They failed, but Ailis knew there will be a next time. Two years ago, the King had ordered the attack of a Dane's settlement. Now, they wanted revenge. 

She looked away when she heard footsteps approaching. Conall and two guards were walking to her. The King of Ulaid stopped next to her, observing the damages of the battle. He stayed silent as Ailis stared at him. His dark hair was dirty as his face. She could see few tears streaming down his cheeks. He slowly took the crown on his head and with a scream of rage, that surely could be heard miles from here, he threw it away. She watched it fall on the grass, next to a Dane's body. She waited a moment for Conall to calm down. 

"We need help." She simply said. 

"Damn them." Mumbled Conall. 

"They'll come back and we need allies to face them."

"I know." On this word, he left her side. She sighed, once again. 

The wind made her shivered. It was almost dawn and the atmosphere started to be colder. She tightened up the cloak on her shoulders and followed Conall. 

They walked down the ramparts and entered in the throne room, full of people speaking. All voices shut as Conall crossed the crowd, Ailis just behind him. Dealla, the Queen, was already standing near the throne. Ailis could feel her viper eyes on her. She ignored it. Conall sat on his throne and she stood next to him. 

He slowly brushed his beard as whispers filled the room. Ailis bit her lips. She could easily imagine what they were saying. Conall's crown was endangered since he was made King. She couldn't even count how many treasons were planned by the Lords of Ulaid. Hopefully, none of them ever see the day.

Conall suddenly stood up, making the room silent once again. "This has to end." He made few steps towards the Lords. "We won't let the Danes ransack our lands any longer." 

"But Lord King, we don't have enough men." Said a young Lord. He seemed to quickly regret his intervention when Conall looked to him with his deep brown eyes full of anger.

"I know." He said in a soft tone. "That's why we will need an ally. A strong ally." Ailis smiled a little. Finally, Conall will ask for the help of the other kingdoms of Ireland. "An ally that has already defeated the Danes. And which Kingdom has done it better than Wessex?"

Voices rose up. Ailis' mouth opened in shock. How could he expect Wessex to help them? The Kingdom was at the other side of the sea. They had not made any contact with Wessex since decades. This was complete madness. But Conall seemed determined. He raised his hand in the air to have the Lords' attention once again.

"Enough !" He shouted. "We will make of Wessex our ally. For years, they fight against the Danes. This will be their occasion to put an end to it." He walked back to his throne. "I will send my most trusted friend to Wessex." He turned to look at Ailis. Of course, it would be her. They knew each other since they were kids. She had always been faithful to him, whatever his choices. Even after that day. No matter how much she hated him for what he had done, she would follow him.

A wide smile was on Conall's face, but she couldn't give it back to him. He ordered for the Lords to leave the throne room. Ailis looked to the Queen. The two women had never been friends. Dealla was desperately jealous of her. Of the interest the King had in her. She always thought the beautiful red hair was his whore. But Ailis couldn't be mad at her. After all, Conall was a King and he could have any woman. Anyone would be prone to jealousy.

"My love, how can you be so sure that King Edward will accept?" Asked Dealla taking his hand into hers.

"I'm sure of nothing. But he has to accept." He softly smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"And how?" Challenged Ailis on such a harsh tone that it could break a stone. "We have no real army anymore and Wessex have no interest in Ireland. It is madness to request them to be our allies. God, why can't you ask the help of the other Kingdom of Ireland." Conall frowned. He walked to her until there was just a small gap between them.

"Exactly because Wessex has no interest in our lands. I am no fool Ailis. If I ask the aid of the other Irish King, they will know of our weakness and take advantage." He grabbed her shoulders and smirked once more. "Convince him Ailis." She bit her lip, wondering how she would make Edward accept the proposal. Feeling her uncertainty, Conall's smiled disappeared. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Let the King hump you if needed." She frowned as he kissed her cheek and walked away with Dealla.

She remained in the throne room for a moment, thinking of Conall's words. Their childhood was far from them and the boy she used to know either. Conall had always been ambitious. When they were kid, he dreamt of travels and adventures. But his duty as King has taken everything. He was never meant to be the ruler, being only a second child. Yet, he was. And now, he was an embittered man, gnawed by a role that exceeded him.

She shook her head and left the throne room. She had a long journey to prepare.

...

Two days after the attack, Ailis was ready to leave. Three horses were waiting in front of Navan Fort's gates, two for the soldiers that will accompany her and one for her. She was adjusting the bag on the saddle when she heard her name being called out. She turned back to discover a young monk with a bag on his shoulder. She sighed when she recognized the chestnut hair boy.

Rohan was the first-born son of Queen Dealla. When she married Conall, he sent him away to a monastery, as well his younger brother, Bran. They were toddlers when they left the castle. However, Conall never prevented Dealla to visit her sons. All he wanted was them far from Navan Fort.

"Rohan, you shouldn't be here." She said as she rolled her eyes. It was not the first time Rohan was fleeing the monastery. In fact, Ailis was used to meet him in the walls of the city. He was pretty good at hiding from the guard and so, he had never been caught.

"Let me come with you." He declared as he stopped in front of her. He was taller than her, almost a man. But in his mind, he was still a boy.

"I can't." She turned her back on him and returned to her previous occupation.

"Why?" He protested, stepping to the other side of the horse so she could see him.

"I can't bring a bastard in a royal court." She answered, pointing her finger to him. His expression turned into an upset one.

"I'm not a bastard Ailis. You know that." He growled. No, technically he wasn't a bastard. He was the fruit of a legitimate marriage with Conall's brother. But since his father was gone and Conall was married to his mother, he and his brother counted no more than bastards. At least, that was what the King hoped. Rohan and Bran were legitimate children and therefor, legitimate heirs. "I don't want to be a monk for all my life. I want to be a warrior."

"Listen, Rohan." She plunged her blue eyes into his, green as an emerald. "Conall sent you in the monastery because he fears for his crown. If I allow you to learn to fight, he'll think that you'll kill him one day or another."

"But I won't!" He exclaimed.

"Then, you go back to your monastery." She put a foot into the stirrup and she settled on her mount. She looked down to the disappointed boy and gently took his chin between her fingers. "Your brother needs you." He turned his head and started to walk away. She pinched her lips as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but think of his father. They didn't look a lot like each other, but they had the same temperament. 

She made a sign to the two guards that were also ready to leave. She pressed the sides of her horse with her hills and it started walking before trotting. The group left Navan Fort, following the road to the port of Ulfreksfjord.

...

_Ailis was hiding behind the giant door of the throne room. Tables were setting in the hall and a great number of Lords from all Ulaid were sitting. Ale flowed, making them speak loudly. From where she was, the young girl could see her father, right next to the King. They were laughing with Prince Irial, the King's son. She smiled at the joy emanating from the banquet._

_"What are you doing here?" She quickly turned around to face Finan. The King's nephew was four years older than her, but yet he wasn't allowed to participate to the festivities._

_"Nothing. I'm just, watching." He raised an eyebrow, but did not say a word. Joining her against the door, he stared into the throne room. He was a head taller than Ailis and so, he could perfectly see what was going on. He rested his eyes on the King's place. At his other side, there was Finan's father. The two were very similar with jet hair and deep brown eyes. Even their features were much alike._

_"Maybe one day you will be the one in the middle." Declared Ailis. The young Prince frowned and looked down to her. "They say that Prince Irial isn't going to be King."_

_"Who told you that?"_

_"I heard it by my father." She stared at him. He seemed not really convinced by her answer. "The Prince is a drunk." She added. Finan looked back to the banquet, raising his shoulders._

_"I don't want to be King."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's a life full of constraint. I'd rather be a warrior."_


	2. King Edward

Finan was awakened by the sound of knocks on his door. He slowly rubbed his eyes still feeling the effects of the ale he drank last night. It's been three days since he was in Winchester with Uhtred, Sihtric and Osferth. The four of them mostly spend their time in the alehouse, laughing and drinking. He turned his head when he heard the creak of the door.

"Finan?" He easily recognized the voice of Osferth. "Finan, are you sleeping?"

"I was." He growled.

"Are you... Alone?" Asked Osferth on a hesitant voice. Finan frowned. For sure, he was naked since he could feel directly the furs on his skin. He also was sure that he was alone when he went back to his chamber. But he was drunk and he couldn't really trust his mind. So, with his palm he tapped the other side of the bed, searching for any sign of someone.

"I am." He answered. Osferth sighed in relief and walked in. Finan straightened up and raised an eyebrow to his friend. "What is it?"

"The Lord is looking for you."

"For what?"

"The Witan has been summoned. He is waiting for you on the palace's stairs."

"Oh, Jesus." Sworn Finan. Osferth covered his eyes when the Irishman took out the furs and walked, absolutely naked, in the room, searching his clothes. He quickly put them on and gently slapped Osferth shoulder. "Thank you, Baby Monk."

He left the chamber and ran down the stairs of the alehouse to finally join the outside. The air was cold this morning but it has the advantage to clear up his head from the alcohol's effects. Winchester was waking up too. Merchants were setting their stalls, smiths were already hitting the iron and whores were kissing one last time their client.

Finally, he reached the palace where Uhtred was waiting for him sitting on the stairs. "Just in time, Finan."

"As always, Lord." The two men made their way in the palace. Other Lords were following their steps. When they entered the throne room, all the chairs were already taken. So, they took place at right of the room. "Why was the Witan summoned?" Finan demanded.

"I don't know." He answered, raising his shoulders.

The King entered the room alongside his father-in-law, Lord Aethelhelm. He went to sit on the throne and shushed the Lords by raising his hand. Not long after, the doors opened again to let in a woman and two guards. She was stunning with her long red hair falling in her back and her piercing blue eyes. Her skin looked like porcelain even though there was some dirt on it. She was not dressed like any other Lady. She was wearing a warrior outfit and a cloak was covering her shoulders. As he stared at her, Finan frowned. There was something troubling him about the woman. He had the impression of knowing her.

"Lord King. Thank you for agreeing to meet." She spoke with a soft Irish accent. Finan looked into the void, his mind travelling into his memories to remember where he has seen her. It must be when he was still in Ireland, but those days were far from him now.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady. Please, tell us who you are." Edward gently asked, raising a hand toward her.

"I am Lady Ailis Nì Sithig. I have been sent here by King Conall of Ulaid."

It was as his heart had just stopped. His eyes slowly went back to her face and everything made sense. He swallowed as he examined her features. She was not the girl he grew up with. She was now a woman, a warrior. And she was serving his brother. His brother who was King. This couldn't be real. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit one of his finger. The pain that it occurred gave him the answer he feared. This was real.

"Why did he sent you ?" Demanded the King.

"My King would like to make Wessex one of his ally." Ailis announced. Shaking his head, Finan tried to concentrate on the discussion. Lords were whispering but when Edward raised his voice, they all stopped.

"For what reason? Ulaid is far from Wessex." That was more than true. Ulaid was the Kingdom the most northerly of Ireland. But his cost was nearest of England. The sea that separated the two islands was a common passage for traders, making prosper the port cities of Ulaid. Especially Ulfreksfjord at the North of the Kingdom.

"To defeat the Danes." This time, no murmur was born. The witan remained silent at Ailis' announcement.

"That's not possible." Simply said Edward. The Irishwoman frowned and made a step toward him, confused.

"Why? This is the occasion for you to end the war against them." She explained, trying to convince Edward.

"It's already over. We've made peace with the Danes. We have an agreement." The confusion on her face slowly turned into disbelief. She ran a hand through her fiery hair and looked up to the ceiling. "I gave them land in the Northumbria and in exchange they do not attack Wessex, East Anglia nor Mercia."

"You've made peace with the Danes." She scoffed. She let out a sigh, almost a laugh. "You must be kidding me?"

"You should remember who you are talking to." Threatened Lord Aethelhelm, glancing at her.

"Oh, I know who I am talking to." She walked to Edward until two guards stopped her with their spears. "You can't expect from the Danes to nicely stay behind Mercia's border. They will come back and take all you have dear." Edward's face almost turned red. He clenched his fist and sat up from his throne.

"You should leave this room, Lady Ailis." He advocated her on the softest tone possible. Without another word she walked to the doors. The voices of the Lords rose up, chocked at the woman's audacity.

Finan watched her go and suddenly, he started to run after her, leaving Uhtred behind him. She wasn't far, he could see her down the hall.

"Ailis!"

...

_Ailis was walking in the forest when she heard the sound of something falling in the water. She quickly hid behind a tree as she heard another sound._

_"Bloody hell!" She slowly moved from his hiding place to see who was there. She perceived Finan, throwing stones in the water while swearing. She walked to him when he sat down._

_"What's the matter?" The young man turned to her. He seemed surprised, but his face quickly returned to anger._

_"Nothing." He mumbled._

_"Then, why are you throwing stones in the water." She came to sit next to him. "They did nothing to you." She took one in her hand and shook it on front of Finan's eyes. "They are just stones."_

_"Leave me alone." He sighed. She frowned, wondering what was upsetting him. Maybe it was Conall. The two brothers, even if they were close, could easily find a subject of dispute. Ailis was used to see them arguing for stupid things. But both of them were her friends and she took the habit to reconcile them._

_Ailis was only thirteen, but she had a sharp mind, thanks to his father. Lord Maoilir was the most trusted advisor and warrior of the King, owning him a place in the castle with his family. Family who was only his daughter. He wanted her to take his place when he'll be gone and so, he trained her like a son._

_"Is it Conall, again?" She asked him, almost sure of his answer._

_"No, it's not." He grumbled._

_"Then, tell me." She frowned. She knew Finan like the back of her hand, he will tell her what was troubling him._

_"I am going to be married." He finally answered. Her mouth slowly rounded in surprise. She remained silent for a moment. Finan was seventeen now, and was perfectly in age to marry. And being a Prince did not allow him to choose the bride. Finan's father was an ambitious man and Ailis was certain that he had choose a woman of high rank._

_"To who?"_

_"A Uí Néill princess." The Uí Néill were the ruling dynasty of the kingdom at the west of Ulaid. It was a powerful dynasty known in all Ireland. Few months ago, some members came to Ulaid. Now she could imagine the nature of their discussion with Finan's father and uncle when they visited._

_"Which one?" Asked Ailis, intrigued._

_"Dealla." If she remembered well, she was the youngest of her siblings. She was only a year older than Finan. Ailis did not spend much time with the Princess, but she wasn't of bad company. She was a smiling young woman with mesmerizing green eyes._

_"Why are you complaining? She's a beauty. One you'd gladly hump if she was a whore." She teased him. Finan lay down in the grass. He sighed as he watched the blue sky above them._

_"That's the problem, Ailis. She is not a whore. It's not one night. It's forever." She lied down next to him. They stayed a moment like that, in silence. "I wish I was free." He almost murmured._

_"You are free." She turned her head to Finan but he was still looking up._

_"No, I'm not. As long as my father decides everything for me, I am not." He took a long breath and sat up. "Conall told me that he'd leave Navan Fort as soon as Father will be dead. I wanted to go with him. But, now that I am going to marry, I guess he'll go alone."_

_Ailis bit her lip. She knew that Finan never wanted to have this kind of life. But what could we do in front of duty? They were born to fulfill a purpose and Finan's one was to allow Ulaid to thrive by a marriage._


	3. Ghost

"Ailis!" The Irishwoman stopped when she heard her name. She sighed. The meeting had been a disaster and she didn't want to deal with it for the moment. She turned around to face the man who called her. He was still walking to reach her. His raven hair was a real mess and his beard must have been cut not long ago. As he approached, her eyes slowly opened wide, as she just seen a ghost. 

"Finan..." She murmured. He stopped a few steps away from her. For a moment she hesitated. But she could easily recognize his brown pupils, the shape of his nose and his small smile. God, this smile that she thought she will never see again. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her face when she felt him tighten her waist. 

After a moment, she moved away from his embrace. She took his face between her hands to stare at him closer. His eyes were also wet, but she knew it was of joy. There were new scars on his face, the one on his forehead was the only one she knew. He looked older too, but he was still the same. 

"I thought you would be dead." She said softly, still uncertain of whether she should trust her vision. It's been so long since he was gone. After years, she had accepted the truth. He would never come back. But there he was. Safe and sound.

"I am pretty alive." He answered, smirking, ear to ear.

"Oh, God." She hugged him once more. She had so many questions. So much to understand. But for the moment she wanted to enjoy their reunion. She held him tight, almost scared that he'll disappeared if she didn't. 

"Finan." Raised a strong voice further in the corridor. Her friend withdrew his arms from her waist and turned to the man who called him. He looked like a Dane with his long hair and the sides of his head shaved. "You know her?"

"I do. She's an old friend." He explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ailis, this is Lord Uhtred. A great man."

"You made a big impression with the Witan." He said, almost amused. She rolled her eyes, wanting to avoid the discussion.

"Have you known each other for a long time?" She asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She was curious to know how Finan ended up here, in Winchester. For the little hope she kept of finding him, this was certainly not a place where she expected to see him nor in such good health. 

"Too long to count." Uhtred laughed. 

"Then where did you meet?" The two men faces became dismal. Finan's eyes met hers and she shivered. There meet wasn't a nice story.

"On a slave ship." Finan answered. She bit her lower lip. She felt her heart squeezing at the idea of what he has been through. The guilt made its way in her mind. But Finan spoke again, on a lighter tone and made it disappear for a moment. "We were rescued by Uhtred's brother. Since then, I am pledge to Uhtred." 

"And now he is one of the three bastards who fight with me." Uhtred smirked as he wrapped an arm around Finan's shoulder. 

"Bastards?" She frowned, not knowing if he was joking. 

"Yes, all my men are bastard's son. Like that, I am sure they won't come back with an army if I don't pay them." He laughed. 

"Yes, of course." She glared at Finan, a smile hiding his embarrassment. 

"Well. Maybe we could talk outside." The Irishman declared. Ailis nodded and the three of them walked out of the palace. 

The woman didn't have the time to enjoy the city. She had arrived late at night and had slept only few hours before the Witan, in a chamber that was loan to her in the palace. Her journey to Winchester had not been easy either. The two guards accompanying her died, killed by brigand on the royal road. Since, Ailis was alone and always on her guard. Now that she was at Winchester, she hoped that she could have some rest. 

While they were walking, Ailis tried to learn more about Uhtred. The man was intriguing and she wasn't disappointed when he explained her who he was: Uhtred fo Bebbanburg. This name had crossed the sea more than once. His prowess were shouted and sang in Ireland just like in all England. 

After half an hour of talking, Uhtred excused himself for having to leave. Ailis and Finan were now alone in the loud streets of Winchester. An awkward silent grew between them. Ailis wanted to ask him so many questions about how he survived and what happened to him during all these years. But she couldn't help but only think of his lie. 

"Why haven't you told him the truth?" She finally asked.

"About what?" Finan looked up to her. She huffed, knowing perfectly that he knew what truth she mentioned. 

"Who you are!" 

"Would that change anything? I've been banished from Ireland and I've been made a slave. I don't have any title anymore. I'm not worthier than a bastard."

"But that's not who you are!" She understood that she had spoken to loud when she felt some gazes on her. Finan clenched his jaw and took her arm to lead her somewhere else. 

After few minutes of walks, they entered an alehouse. There was already a lot of people but Finan did not take a table. Instead, he walked up stairs and opened the door of a chamber. It was really simple, just a bed, a chair and a table. Finan let go his grip on her arm and he sat on the bed.

"Listen, Ailis. I thought this life was behind me. I thought I would never see you again, nor Conall, nor anyone else." She couldn't tell if it was sadness in his eyes. She used to know him like the back of her hand when they were younger. But now? He has changed. He's been through a lot because of what he did. Wasn't it understandable that he wanted to move on? To Ailis, it was, but not upon a lie. 

"Fine." She nodded. She didn't want to argue with him. Not just after finding him. She sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. It could never have been more sincere. Finan was her greatest friend when they were kid. His loss was one the hardest thing she had to deal with in her life. Seeing him safe and sound warmed her heart in such a strange way. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you."

"And I am too." He said squeezing her hand. They remained silent a moment, just staring at each other. Finan finally removed his hand and ran it through his hair. "So, how is your life? Are you married?" He asked as his own curiosity took advantage. 

"No, not yet." She answered, looking away.

"No man has succeeded to take your heart?" He said in a mischievous tone. 

"There was one." She admitted. "But we did not have the time to marry." Finan frowned as she started to play with the bottom of her shirt. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized while his smile disappeared. 

"He was a simple man with a simple life. All I always wanted." She stopped, feeling her throat tighten. He died a long time ago, but still, it hurt her to speak of it. She slowly shook her head, trying to estrange the memories from her mind. "But I guess it wasn't God's will for me." She looked back to Finan's brown eyes. "I have a duty to fulfill."

"Serving Conall?"

"Serving any man who would have taken the crown." She corrected him. "That's what my father wanted." Finan slowly nodded. 

"How Conall did become... King?"

"Well, King Lugaid died not long after you were gone. Irial succeed him but he died one year after, in battle against the Danes. After that they established a settlement in the South of Ulaid. Conall get the support of my father and some Lords to be the new King. Since, he had only one thing in mind, getting rid of them. Two years ago, we defeated them."

"Sigtryggr's settlement?"

"One of. After we had heard of his loss of Dyflin, Conall thought it was the right time to attack. But now they want revenge." She sighed as she lied her back on the bed. "I need to speak to the King."

"You sure he will talk to you again after the Witan?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and got up. 

"I should go back to the palace, get some sleep. But I still have a lot of question for you." She gently smiled at him and he gave it back to her.

"I'll wait for you on the palace's stairs, tonight."

"Tonight then."

...

_The room was filled with the strong laughs of the King and Ailis' father. The red hair girl was sat at the large table, just in front of Conall. He was back in Navan Fort after travelling during months in all Ireland. As he promised to Finan, years earlier, he left the city after their father's death._

_"Nephew, maybe you could present us the woman you have guested to my table." Said the King pointing to the young woman sat next to Conall. She hadn't spoken since the beginning of the dinner, only thanks to the maid. She wasn't comfortable here and it was easy to see that. Her eyes never travelled away from her plate._

_"Well actually, she's not a guest." Said Conall. He put down his cutleries and gently took the woman's hand, grabbing her attention. "Moira is my wife." He kissed the back of her hand and she gave him a shy but lovely smile._

_"How much did you pay her, brother?" Finan teased him, making the King laugh once more. Ailis kicked her friend's arm with her elbow while trying to hold her smirk. As children, the two brothers always annoyed each other and even as men, their habit did not disappear._

_"You have a beautiful wife Conall. Even if it's too late, you have my blessing." Announced Lugaid, raising his cup._

_"Thank you, uncle." Smiled Conall before drinking some wine._

_"Where do you come from?" Asked Ailis to Moira._

_"Ó Domhnaill, Lady." She answered on a soft voice, her cheeks turning red._

_"Call me Ailis. Please." Ailis may not know the woman yet, she already liked her. Her timidity made her endearing. But she hoped Moira would grow more at ease with time. Being shy in a royal court wasn't always a good thing._

_"What were you there?" Demanded Dealla. The Uì Néill princess was sitting next to Finan, one of her fingers making circles on her swelling belly. She was expecting her second child. Almost a year earlier, she gave birth to healthy boy, Rohan. Dealla was a thoughtful mother, always wanting to take care of her son by herself. Finan was more distant. Being a father was a thing he find hard to admit. But he loved his son, Ailis was sure of that._

_"A simple maid, Lady." She said, almost ashamed. Dealla raised her eyebrows, but she said nothing._

_The dinner proceeded well. Conall related stories from his travel. The young man was a good story teller. When they were kids, he spent hours narrating adventures of old Irish heroes to Ailis. But not everyone was attentive to his words. As Ailis turned to Finan, she observed his gaze was on Moira. Once the young Prince noticed his friend was watching him, he looked away, biting his lower lip. Ailis frowned but she quickly turned her attention to Conall again._

_How could she know that this simple gaze would be the beginning of a terrible thing?_


	4. Deal

Ailis was waiting inside King's Edward office. It's been ten minutes since the priest, who present himself as Father Pyrlig, led her here. He had knocked at the door of her room, telling her that the King would like to see her. She was surprised that he decided by himself to have a discussion with her. She didn't know what to expect from him. 

She heard a lot about King Alfred, Edward's father. She knew him as a strategic man and mostly ambitious with his dream of a united England. A dream which was still far from being real, Nothumbria remaining in part to the Danes.

She started to walk around the room. There was a huge table in the middle, full of maps and documents. Some of them had painting representing battles. Ailis lost herself in the beauty of the artwork, causing her to jump when the door opened. She turned back to face Edward. His expression was neutral. She couldn't say if it was a good thing due to their discussion of the morning.

"Lord King." She said as he walked to her. Without a word, he walked to the table and took one of the documents that intrigued Ailis. A soft smile appeared on his face, with some sort of nostalgia.

"This are pages of my Father's Chronicles. He wanted peoples to know how England was born, event centuries after his death."

"But he didn't succeed." She looked up to him, wondering what will be his reaction. But he did not seem upset. He just put down the paper delicately. 

"He didn't. But I intend to fulfill his wish." He turned to Ailis and crossed his fingers together. "That's why I can't accept to fight the Danes with you. I need to keep peace in England, for a time." The Lady gnashed, still astonished by this supposedly agreement between Wessex and the Danes. Even though, she kept her doubt for her this time and listen to Edward as he spoke again. "But, if we can't be ally of war, we can be ally of peace."

"And how will you do that?" She frowned. The King's hands were now in his back as he walked toward a window.

"I can negotiate with the Danes, to maintain peace between you and them." Ailis tried her best to not scoffed at his sentence. 

"And why would they listen to you?" He turned to her, rising an eyebrow. "We are not a part of your Kingdom."

"No, but we could be bounded." He smirked lightly.

"A marriage?" She asked, after a moment to figure out what he could have in mind.

"Your King has many daughters, I am sure one would fit to my son." His smile didn't disappear. He was right, Dealla gave Conall four daughters and no living son. But the Queen was still in age to provide a healthy son to him. Rohan and Bran were both sturdy boys, why couldn't she have others? 

"And you assume that the Danes will leave our lands just because of a marriage?" Her tone was slowly gaining the disbelief one she had during the Witan. 

"No, they won't leave, that's for sure. But they'll stop the bloodshed." He said, more serious.

"Our lands had never been theirs." She snapped but Edward didn't flinch. 

"But you don't have any other choices. Your army isn't one anymore, the next time they'll attack you, the whole Kingdom will be theirs." Ailis bit her lips, he was well informed. She had hoped that maybe the news that their army was weak wouldn't have come that far, but it was. "What I propose you, is your only solution." He finally said, letting Ailis thoughtful. 

"I need to think about it." She needed to be sure that Conall will accept. And knowing him, if she returned with a proposition of peace who would disadvantage them instead of men with swords, she doubted her King will be pleased. But as Edward mentioned, did they have other choices? 

"You have until tomorrow to give me your answer."

... 

As promised, Finan was waiting for Ailis on the palace's stairs. Dawn was falling and the Irishman was waiting since half an hour now. Most of the day, he thought about her. She seemed to be the same person, but he could also feel that she wasn't. For sure, she wasn't the young girl he left in his old life. She was determined to fulfill her duty, like she had always been, but now she really knew what it meant. And just like him, her duty was heavier than what she thought as a child. However, she kept following it. In a way, it made her stronger than him. 

Suddenly, Finan was taken from his thought by footstep behind him. Ailis was walking down the stairs. He stared at her, noticing she looked different from the morning. She had no warrior outfit anymore, only a blue dress assorting to her eyes and a cloak to protect her from the cold. Her hair was down and still humid due to the bath she surely had earlier. But even like that, her warrior soul remained. Her skin now clean, revealed a scar on her cheek and another one on her neck, so close to her jugular. The past years had been rough for her too. 

He stood up as she smiled at him. "Sorry, I am late."

"Don't worry. Did you have your meeting with the King?" 

"In fact, he asked for me." She answered as she seemed more concerned.

"Really?" She nodded. "Did you find an arrangement?" She slowly ran a hand behind her neck. 

"He proposed me a solution." She sighed and shook her head. She looked up to him and her bright smile appeared once more on her face. "But that's not what matter. Now, I want to know everything about you." She said pointing a finger toward him. 

"One night won't be enough I think." He laughed. 

The two of them started to walk in Winchester, Finan leading her in the same alehouse than in the morning. This time, they took a table in the back of the room.

"So... Where do I start?" Finan demanded before taking a sip of ale. Ailis pinched her lips as she let a finger ran across the edge of her cup. 

"Well... Maybe the beginning?" Finan did not need more explanation, her eyes where clear enough about what beginning she meant. He took a deep breath and straightened on his chair. He never liked to talk about these days and he always avoided the subject with other peoples. But Ailis wasn't them.

"I spend three winters on the slave ship. Slaves usually don't leave that long." He tried his best to not meet Ailis' eyes. He didn't like the pity that it usually engendered to tell the story. "I met Uhtred after the second winter. We tried to escape once, but failed. His brother saved us the following spring." He made the story shorter, avoiding the whip who bloodied his back more than once, the bare flesh in his palm by pulling the oars, the scars on his ankles due to the chains and the cold that petrified his muscles after dark. His whole body was the reminder of this three years of suffering. 

"And then you decided to follow him?" He finally let himself meet her gaze. He almost jumped from his chair when he didn't see the pity in Ailis' eyes. There was just understanding. Finan slowly nodded as he drank a long gulp of ale. 

"I had nowhere to go, after all."

"He seems to be an incredible man. We heard of him even in Ulaid. But now, I know he isn't alone when he achieves his exploits." Finan laughed a little. Following Uhtred was probably the best decision he made in his life. Even if being a warrior wasn't easy, he enjoyed it. He loved fighting and the feeling of being alive that it occurred. 

"And hum... How are my sons ?" He asked, hesitant. He hadn't mentioned since a long time and it was strange to say this word. He never considered himself as a good father and events didn't bring him the chance to improve. But he still cared for them. They were his blood. 

"They are well. They live in a monastery near Navan Fort. To be honest, Rohan spend more time outside than inside." She lightly laughed. "Bran is more... Pious ?"

"Who sent them to a monastery?" Finan frowned.

"Well... It's Conall. After being crowned, he married Dealla." The Irishman raised an eyebrow, not knowing if she was serious. But as she pinched her lips, he understood she was telling the truth. "He feared for his throne so he sent them away. But Dealla can see them whenever she wants."

"I thought your father supported him, it should be enough for him to keep his throne."

"He did. But my father isn't here anymore." He kept his breath for a moment, seeing the sadness of Ailis. Her father was a great and powerful man. He didn't have a lot of wealth or immense land, but his strategist's talent in battle as much as in politics own him the respect of all the Lords. He has always been impressed by him.

"How?" He finally asked, his voice knotting. 

"Illness. He had a bad wound during a battle and it infected." She explained as she tried to hide the emotions in her tone. He knew she loved her father as much as he admired him. Finan wasn't good with words when it came to comfort people and after being gone for years, he wasn't sure of what to say. So, he simply rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She softly smiled at the feeling of his touch. "I am alright now." She breathed as he let go of her hand. 

The two old friends remained silent for a moment, drinking their ale. But the moment did not last long when someone shouted Finan's name. A wide smirk appeared on his face when two men approached their table. 

"We were looking for you." Spoke the older one as he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder. His accent was clearly Dane and the Thor's hammer hanging at his neck, confirmed Ailis judgment. But he was slender than all the Danes she crossed the way. The younger one was as intriguing. She could swear that he was a monk with the typical robe he was wearing and his haircut, but there definitely was a sword tapping as his thigh as he walked. "We didn't know you were in good company." He noticed, turning to Ailis.

"This is Ailis." Announced Finan. "An old friend of mine. Ailis, this Sihtric and Osferth, they are fighting for Uhtred too."

"The two other bastards?" She smirked.

"Right." Answered quickly, knowing the meaning of her question.

"A pleasure to meet you." She announced as she turned to them. "Finan was going to tell me your adventures with your Lord."

"There's much to say, Lady." Spoke the one called Osferth. 

"Call me Ailis, please." She tapped the place next to her and the two warriors take place at the table.

They started to talk about how each one met Uhtred and how many battles they have fought since then. As the ale flowed, the three men started to laugh at any anecdote. Ailis was captivated by their stories. But what warmed her heart the most was Finan cheerfulness. He always had the talent to make her smile or laugh and she truly missed that. 

...

_Ailis was in the corridor's castle when she perceived Finan and Moira. It wasn't the first time she caught them together. In fact, it was more and more common. She had seen them walking in the garden few days earlier. That day, she noticed the light in her friend's eyes when he looked at her. He was smiling like she had never seen him before and she didn't like that. It was no jealousy, far from it. But she was scared of what could bring their relationship. And right now, it was nothing good._

_Not long after she saw them, Moira walked away from Finan. The young women bowed her head when she crossed Ailis, trying to hide the redness on her cheeks._

_"Good morning Ailis." She said, not even letting her the time to give her back the greetings. She watched her leave and then turned to Finan who was going to the opposite side. She started to run to catch him. When she arrived next to him, she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop._

_"What were you doing?" He frowned at her, removing his arm from her grip._

_"Discussing. That's all."_

_"Don't lie to me." She scoffed. He did not answer, continuing his way. Ailis clenched her jaw, not appreciating that he was ignoring her. But she needed to know. She needed to know what was going on between them. "You love her?" She declared._

_Finan suddenly stopped. His fingers were nervously moving as the rest of his body was froze. He slowly turned to her, his expression telling her all she had to know. She couldn't explain what she felt right now. It was a mixture of anger and fear._

_"Finan, she's your brother's wife!" She almost shouted, making a step toward him._

_"And you think he loves her more than me?" He snapped. Ailis bit her lower lips. He was right on that fact, Conall was slowly getting uninterested by his wife. He was flirting with the maids and she wouldn't be surprised that he slept with some of them. But it couldn't justify._

_"Finan, you can't do this. You have a wife. You have children." She tried to resonate him, feeling the fear of what will happen if it went further. But Finan couldn't hear what she said. He shook his head and plunged his eyes into hers._

_"All of this is my father's doing. I never asked for any of this." Ailis' mouth opened for a moment, shook by his words. How could he say that? Indeed, he never wanted to marry Dealla, but yet she was good to him. She even gave him another son few weeks ago. Wasn't that more important?_

_"Can you hear yourself? This is a dangerous game Finan. For both of you." She warned him, still not leaving his eyes._

_"Don't talk to me like I was a child." He grumbled._

_"But you behave like one!" She shouted, raising her hands in the air. They remained silent for a moment, staring in each other gaze to see which one will speak first. Ailis lost this battle. She sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "You have a duty Finan." She said, her voice stern._

_"My duty can go to hell." On these words, he walked past Ailis, letting her alone in the corridor._

_The young red hair clenched her jaw once more, knowing that the situation could only get worse._


	5. Last Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a lot of chapters right now because I already posted them on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy the story so far ;)

The next day, the Witan was summoned once more. But this time, the sun was already high in the sky when the Lords took place in the throne’s room. Finan and Uhtred stood behind the chairs, as the eve. Remembering the words of Ailis, the Irishman supposed that today, Edward would announce the agreement he had with her.

The redhead was in front of him. Her hair was carefully braided. He remembered her as a girl, spending hours braiding her ardent lock of hair and sprinkling flowers in it. But obviously, it quickly became a mess when he and his brother came around, daring her to fight them with wooden swords. He smiled at the memories. And maybe she thought about this old time too, because she smiled back at him.

As always, the room shuttered when the King made his entrance. Edward sat on his throne and crossed his fingers together before rising his voice. “I have reunited the Witan once more to tell you about the proposition I made to Lady Ailis. Proposition that she accepted.” All gazes turned to the Irishwoman. But she didn’t shudder. She kept her shoulders straight and her chin a little higher. Her eyes were cold, letting no emotion show through.

At this right moment, she wasn’t Ailis, his childhood friend, but the Lady and warrior. A woman with a sharp mind and a duty to keep.

“She will go back to Ulaid with a letter from my own hand, telling to King Conall that in exchange of a promise of marriage of one of his daughters to my son, I will guarantee him that the Danes won’t attack them.”

“Excuse me Lord King, but why doing such an agreement with a such far Kingdom ?”. Asked an old Lord, rising from his chair.

“Because, if the Danes defeat the Irish, one day they’ll get their revenge and will attack the Danes’ lands in England.” He narrowed his eyes as he answered to the Lord. “We want peace in England. Don’t we ?”

“We do, Lord King.” He admitted, sitting back on his chair. Edward nodded with an appreciative air.

“Lady Ailis won’t go back alone. I would like Lord Uhtred to accompany her. He knows well the Danes way, and I want him to be my voice when negotiations will come.”

Finan’s eyes opened wide. If Uhtred was going to Ulaid, it meant he would have to go too. He felt his guts turned as his last memories of Ireland flew through his mind. Moira’s tears, the guards’ blow, the blood on his hands, the silent crowd and finally his brother’s eyes. A thrill run down his collarbone, giving sudden life to the scars on his back, the pain coming again. His breath accelerates as the Witan continued on other subjects. He tried his best to calm down but when he felt Ailis’ eyes on him, everything stopped.

Her blue eyes were reassuring. They were light like the water of a lake during a hot summer. He didn’t have to speak to Ailis for her to understand what anguish petrified him. She offered him a small smile and he felt his shoulder sag.

She broke their gaze when the King announced the end of the Witan. The two Irish followed Lord Uhtred as he walked out of the room. Ailis briefly put her hand on Finan shoulder, rising an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth timidly rose to assure her that he was good. She silently nodded and joined Uhtred ahead.

“When do you plan to leave?” She asked him.

“Tomorrow morning, we leave Winchester and will ride to Coccham.”

“Coccham?” She frowned. The Dane stopped before going down the stairs and turned to her.

“That’s my land. We will go back there and prepare before leaving for Ireland.” She lightly nodded and Uhtred faced Finan. “You’ll come with us to Ireland?” He asked him on a concerned tone.

Finan was little surprised by the question. He was pledged to Uhtred, he never thought he’d have his word to say about whether he’d want to follow him or not. Even if his guts were screaming him to not go with him, he shook his head up and down.

“I’ll follow you Lord.” He declared, his voice the more confident he could.

“Good.” He patted Finan’s shoulder and walked down the stairs, joining the street. After Uhtred gave him some instruction to prepare their departure next morning, Finan left them to inform Sihtric and Osferth.

…

The sun wasn’t yet up when Ailis joined the stables with the little things she brought to come to Wessex. She wasn’t wearing a dress anymore, but a pants and a shirt. A leather armor was covering her upper body and her sword was hanged at her belt as well as a dagger. She hoped, as she tied her bag to the saddle, that she won’t have to use it until they reached Coccham.

Uhtred told her it was quite a small village, but pleasant to live. They’ll need a day and half of ride to arrive. Ailis didn’t complain, it wasn’t a great detour and spending sometime far from courts and royal affairs could only be good for her.

As soon as they left Winchester, the men started to talk about every subject that came to their mind. Sometimes Ailis would join the discussion, but she would more often just listen to them. Despite knowing them for only few days, she already appreciated them and the joy emanating from them.

Even if their ride was on a cheerful tone, she couldn’t help but notice Finan troubled expression. Sometimes, his gaze was lost on the landscape and she could easily imagine what he was thinking. It was making her nervous as well. Conall won’t be pleased to know about his brother return, that was a fact. But what was troubling her even more was the fact that Finan didn’t tell who he really was to his friends.

She was caught from her thought by the voice of Osferth. “You didn’t tell us how you two met.” He noticed. Immediately, Ailis turned to Finan, hoping for a second that he will tell them the truth.

“She caught me when I was stealing food in the castle’s kitchen.” He lied, avoiding her eyes. She squeezed the reins, quite disappointing but she said nothing. She brightly smirked to Osferth and let a light laugh fall from her lips.

“He can escape from guards but not from a girl.” The three other warriors laughed. She looked to Finan once more. This time he met her gaze, thanking her with a smile. She didn’t give him back, hoping he would understand the urge for him to have a conversation with his brothers in arms.

…

_Ailis was walking in circle in her room. It was almost night and she couldn’t find sleep. Once more. Angst was overwhelming her body. It had been three days since Conall left the castle to find Finan and Moira. What she feared the most during the last weeks had happened. The two lovers had run away, probably to the south._

_Conall was in such anger when he found out. She tried to calm him down even if she understood his ire. She couldn’t bear to see her two closest friends torn apart. Even more because they were brothers._

_She let out a long sight, feeling her heart aching. She turned to the door when someone knocked. She quickly opened and stared at the maid outside her bedroom._

_“Lady, Prince Conall is back.” She said._

_Ailis’ eyes opened wide and she bit her lower lip. She thanked her and started to run into the castle. Several times, she thought she would fall in the stairs, but she fortunately didn’t._

_When she arrived in the throne room, she was breathless. There was already a lot of people: Lords, maid, guards… All wanted to know what will happen to the runaway Prince and his brother’s wife. She made her way through the crowd, elbowing to move forward._

_Her heart missed a beat when she saw Finan knelt on the floor, a blooding cut running across his forehead and his wrists enchained. His whole body was shaking as he sobbed, looking at his bloody hands. Conall was standing in front of him, not an ounce of pity in his gaze._

_Further, Dealla was holding her oldest son, Rohan. Her expression was similar to Conall’s, but Ailis noticed the worry in her look. Finan was still her husband, no matter what was his punishment, it would impact her status. Ailis clenched her jaw, fearing the sentence. Conall would be the one to decide what will happen to his brother. The King was sick for weeks, he couldn’t even get out of his bed and his drunkard son was nowhere to be found. So, the honor fell to Conall to judge his brother for fleeing with his wife._

_Ailis searched for Conall's wife, but Moira wasn’t there. That's when she understood that the blood on Finan's hands and clothes wasn't his. Her eyes opened wide in horror as Conall raised his voice._

_“My brother, my beloved brother, ran away with my wife.” He explained on a bitter tone. He walked into the circle formed by the crowd. As she was watching her friend, Ailis’ eyes crossed her father’s ones. He seemed sorry. He knew how much the two brothers meant for his daughter and he also knew that what will happen would hurt her. “And my wife is now dead, because of him.” Conall accused, pointing Finan._

_“No, that’s not true.” Finan contested, his voice breaking. His brother turned to him. Ailis shivered, she had never seen so much hatred in his eyes._

_“It is up to me to choose your punishment, brother.” Finan looked up to him, desperate, waiting for his words. “From this day, you are banished from Ulaid.” The runaway bent his head, not expecting a punition other than death. Ailis sighed in relief, closing her eyes. But when she opened them again, Conall was stepping to his brother, moistening his lips before speaking once more. “And you are no longer a free man. You are now a slave, Finan.”_

_The crowd remained silent. A horrible silent. Finan slowly stood up, his legs were trembling, but he managed to reach his brother. There was only a small gap between them. Finan’s expression was a mixture of disbelief and horror. “No. You can’t do this.” He tried to grasp his younger brother’s arm but he moved away. Finan’s eyes filled with tears. “Conall, kill me. Please.” He begged, his voice low. But there was no pity in Conall’s eyes._

_"Death would be a too sweet punishment for the betrayer that you are.” Finan slowly shook his head as he stepped back, like he would have chance to escape. But there was none. “Take him.” Ordered Conall. Two guards came forward and grabbed Finan’s shoulder. The young man struggled, trying to hit them with his feet and elbows. One stroke him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor, gasping for shock. The men took his arms and dragged him out of the throne’s room._

_“No! Conall! Kill me! KILL ME!” Finan screamed, his voice breaking more._

_While the entreaty of Finan subsided, Ailis ran to Conall. Her eyes were inflated because of her cries. She grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard._

_“You can’t do this Conall. He is your brother.” He took her wrist in his strong hand and forced her to let go. He plunged his brown pupils in hers and she froze. He was terrifying._

_“He betrayed me.” On those words, he released her and walked out of the room. Ailis watched him leave, unable to move. She wanted to run after him, begging him to change his mind. But she couldn’t. Instead, she fell on the floor. In few minutes, she found herself alone, her crying echoing in the empty room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I cried writting the flashback lel


	6. Coccham

The ride to Coccham was calm and Ailis thanked God for that. Just like Uhtred told her, it took them a day and half to arrive. They had stopped just before dawn to prepare a camp for the night. The four men were of good company around the fire. They spend most of the evening telling old stories about each of their beliefs. Ailis quickly understood that the purpose of this was to scare the one nicknamed “Baby Monk”. He had maintained that he wasn’t afraid, but the Irishwoman noticed him blench few times when noises were to be heard further in the wood.

Midday had passed when Ailis perceived the wooden walls of Coccham. Indeed, it wasn’t as big as Winchester, but it seemed pleasant. When they arrived, a small amount of people gathered near the gates, greeting the warriors’ return. The group dismounted their horses and walked to the stables. As she was unsealing her mare, Ailis’ attention was caught by Finan.

He was talking to a woman with a long ginger hair, a little lighter than Ailis’ one. She had a big smile as she spoke to the Irishman. Near them, there was a little boy, no more than ten, with a thick brown hair. Finan ruffled it, laughing at something the woman said.

“She’s not his wife.” She jumped when she heard the voice of Uhtred behind her. She turned to him, noting the amused smirk of the Lord. “And he’s not his son.”

“I was not…” She tried to protest, but she cut herself. It would be a lie to say that she didn’t think them to be his family. She shook her head and posed the saddle on a fence. “Does he have a wife?” She asked to Uhtred.

“No. There were some women, but he never married one.” Ailis frowned. During all this time, she expected him to have at least married someone. But as she dedicated her life to her duty to the King, Finan seemed to have dedicated his to be a warrior. “Come, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep.” He waved to her and she took her bag.

As she walked alongside Uhtred, she took the time to observe the village. The houses were all of reasonable sizes, just enough to shelter a family. But there was a building that was way bigger than the others. And it seemed, it was where they were going. Uhtred pushed one of the doors and Ailis discovered a giant room. A large table was in the middle of it, messy chairs around. On each side, weapons of all sorts were hung on the walls and a wooden stair was leading to a floor where she could perceive a bed. It was far from being Winchester’s palace or the castle of Navan Fort. It was simpler, but it felt warmer than the cold stones. The Lord of Coccham led her to a door that revealed a room. Ailis let her bag drop on the bed and sat on it.

“I hope it’ll be fine for the night.” Said Uhtred, leaning on the door frame. She let a hand brushed the fur, appreciating the softness of it and looked up to him.

“It’s more than I could have asked for.” He nodded with a smile and straightened. He crossed his arms and took a more serious expression.

“So, talk to me about those Danes.” Ailis moistened her lips, mentally bringing together all she knew.

“Thorvard was the man at the head of the settlement and it appears that it’s also him who leads the attacks in Ulaid.” She had never met him, only crossed his gaze during battle. He was tall with the shoulders of a bull. She never had fought him, but she had seen him, slaying her best warriors with his axe. His weapon was bigger than a usual one, however he wielded it as it was a feather.

“Sigtryggr isn’t there?” Queried Uhtred, narrowing his eyes.

“No, he isn’t. He never came to Ulaid. Even if he’s pledged to Sigtryggr, Thorvard’s revenge only serves him.” Uhtred lightly nodded.

“How could you describe him?”

“He’s an impressive man, he loves fighting. But spies speak of him as an intelligent man as much as he is a good fighter.” If he was the devil incarnation during battles, she learnt that the man had some kind of sense. He didn’t like the unnecessary losses. His revenge had been thought and prepared.

“Then it’s a good thing that he thinks.” Declared Uhtred, starting to leave the bedroom. Ailis stood up and follow him in the hall. “He’ll probably be more open to negotiations. And your King, do you think he’ll be pleased with Edward’s offer?”

“He won’t.” Ailis huffed. “But it’s our only solution.”

Uhtred pointed one of the chairs, inviting Ailis to take a seat. Then, he poured two cups of ale and sat in front of her. She took a moment to scrutinize the well-known Dane Slayer. He was an attractive man with deep blue eyes. A huge scar was running down his side face, making a crescent moon. By only catching his gaze, she could feel the strong warrior he was. She could easily understand why Finan followed him. He inspired confidence.

They continued their discussion, Ailis describing Conall to the Lord. She portrayed her King as an ambitious man, but also stubborn. She explained to him how they attacked the settlement in the South of Ulaid. How they attacked the Danes just before sunrise, while most of them were still asleep. It hadn’t been a battle made in the rules of the art, but when it came to fight the Danes, there was no rules.

When dawn started to fall, all of Uhtred’s warrior joined them to the great hall. There was also others that Ailis hadn’t met yet, but she quickly understood that they were occupying important positions in the city. For an hour they just talked about what happened during the Lord’s absence. Then, the discussion came to what will happen next.

“We’ll leave Coccham in two days.” Ailis turned to Uhtred who chewed a piece of bread before speaking again. “We will cross Mercia, to the North to join the Irish Sea.”

“Do you have a boat to cross the sea?” She asked. To cross the sea, Ailis paid a merchant to make the trip on his boat. It wasn’t a big ship, but it was robust enough to overcome the waves.

“I’ll ask the Lady of Mercia to provide us one.” He explained, his voice lighter as he mentioned the Lady Aethelflead, if Ailis remembered well her name.

“Will she accept?”

“She will.” Answered Finan to Ailis, sharing a smirk with Sihtric and Osferth. Uhtred glared at the three warriors, seeming less amused than them. The redhead wonder what was the meaning of these looks. But she finally ignored them, speaking again to gain the men attention.

“If you are sure of it, then it’s perfect. It should be the end of spring when we’ll reach the coast, with luck the wind will be at our advantage.”

“And if it isn’t?” Osferth suddenly asked, his eyebrows rose and his spoon half way between his plate and mouth.

“Then the crossing will be less pleasant.” She chuckled.

“You’ve never seen a wind rougher than the Irish one, Baby Monk.” Added Finan, pointing the younger warrior with his finger.

“During winter, when it spins in the loopholes, you’d swear hearing ghosts.” She said, her smile not leaving her face as she remembered the windy nights, she had spent with the brothers exploring the castle looking for old spirits haunting the corridors.

“Or maybe it really was ghosts. Who knows ?” Dared Finan, meeting her eyes. If she didn’t have to lie for him, she would tell everyone that he was the first to freak out when the doors would slam or when a mouse would pass near his feet in the castle’s crypt.

The rest of the meal was filled with laugher and ale. Progressively, people left the table and each one joined his house to pass the night.

…

The following morning, Ailis let her curiosity lead her into Coccham streets. It was almost noon when she walked out of the great hall. She didn’t expect to sleep so much but didn’t regret it. Her journey to Wessex had been grueling and the return would be just as much. At least, she won’t be alone.

Her steps led her to a clay court, where the kid she saw the eve and another, older, were training to fight under the watchful eyes of Finan and Sihtric. On a bench, the woman whom Finan was speaking to was watching as well. She encouraged the young boy when he succeeded touch the other on the leg. Amused, Ailis walked to her.

“Your son will be a good warrior, one day.” She told her before sitting on the wooden bench. The woman seemed surprised to see her, or maybe it was what she said because a light laugh escaped her lips.

“Aethelstan isn’t my son.” Ailis rose an eyebrow. “He’s the first-born son of King Edward.” She explained to her, looking back to the boys.

“A bastard?”

“Kind of.” She answered, leaning her head to the side.

“Your Lord really has a thing with bastards.” She laughed at her remarked. “We haven’t been introduced, what’s your name?”

“Eadith.” She smiled. She found her really pretty with her graceful features and green eyes.

“Ailis.”

“Oh, I know. The men spoke to me of you.” Ailis frowned, wondering what could have said the warriors about her. “You are an old friend of Finan, right?” She nodded.

“We knew each other when he was still in Ireland.” She explained, turning her gaze to the boys.

“Of what I know, it must be a long time you haven’t seen him them, then.”

“It was.” Ailis lightly chuckled.

“Ailis ! You want to fight with us?” Shouted Finan defiantly, catching the two women attention. Aethelstan and the other boy stopped their training to look at her.

“Why not?” She smirked, standing up. She stretched her arms as she walked into the clay court. “You’ll fight with me Finan?”

“With pleasure. Give her your sword, Sigurd.” Ailis turn to the older boy who handed her his wooden weapon. She stared at him, finding some similar features with Sihtric.

Finan took Aethelstan’s sword and spun it into his hand. The woman did the same, judging the weight of the weapon. It was lighter than her usual training sword, who was made of steel but blunt.

Then, she looked up to Finan. He was smiling ear to ear, already in position to attack. She fought a lot with him when they were young and he usually was the one to win. He always had been a good fighter, always coming back in one piece from the few battles he had to take part of in Ireland. But it was during competitions that Finan won his nickname: The Agile. Her friend never had been a good dancer, but when he was in a fight, she could swear he was dancing. It was all a game for him, a game that he always won.

“Ready?” She challenged him, slightly bending her knees to have more balanced.

He nodded and without waiting more, he ran toward her, his sword splitting the air. Ailis parried in a swift move before rotate and try to hit him in the flank. But Finan was quick too and jumped back. After this first attack, they took a moment to judge each other. Ailis noted that Finan’s blows were strong, if she didn’t keep a good grip on her pommel, she’ll lose her sword.

As Finan went on the offensive again, she waited the last minute to avoid the blade by leaning back. She needed to find an opening in his attack to unbalanced him. Finan’s strokes were precise despite their strength. His way to fight was fiercer than before, but it was what was required during battles. And Finan had fought many battles.

After a few minutes of dodges, dust had arisen by dragging her feet on the clay. But finally, she found the weakness she was searching. When Finan was raising his sword to try a strike on her shoulder, his right flank was overdrawn. So, she waited his next similar move. She parried and avoided until it came.

Her eyes lightened when Finan rose his sword to the right. As the weapon came down to her shoulder, she bent her knees and changed her sword of hand behind her back. The sound of the wood whistling in the air just above her head indicate her the right moment to strike. In a quickmove, she hit Finan in the ribs. Not expecting it, he stumbled a little, but Ailis didn’t let him time to regain balanced. She caught his wrist and lifted her leg to hit him in the abs with the shin.

Finan staggered even more desperately trying to find balance as she harassed him with her sword. He blocked her just before the wood could touch his thigh. She was taking the advantage. When he parried a hit meant to touch his shoulder, he found himself almost against her chest. He looked down to her. He narrowed his eyes while smirking, trying to understand what will be her next move. But her piercing blue eyes didn’t betray her and in a second, he fell onto the floor. Too focus on her expression, he didn’t notice her tripping him up and pushing him back with her forearm.

Lay on the ground, Finan rubbed his eyes to remove the dust in it. He opened them when he felt the wooden point against his throat and the laugher of Sihtric.

“Dead.” Smirked Ailis putting her foot on the Irishman’s arm who was still holding his sword without pressing. He let go of it, in surrender. He sighed and grabbed the hand she was holding him. She pulled him and he stood up.

“I got distracted.” He simpered.

“Of course.” She chuckled, hitting slightly his butt with her sword as she walked to Sihtric and Sigurd. She gave back the weapon to the boy who seemed still impressed by the fight he assisted.

“You are a really good fighter.” Commented Sihtric, patting the shoulder of the boy she supposed to be his son.

“Thank you Sihtric. Maybe next time you’ll be the one to bite the dust.” She teased him. Sigurd smiled, amused at the idea of his father beat by the warrior. Sihtric glanced at Finan, who shrugged his shoulder, laughing.

As she left the men to their training, she felt her heart warm. The complicity that was bounding Uhtred’s men made her feel like they were a family. Fighting wasn’t the only thing that kept them together and witnessed that was agreeable.

…

Finan was lying on wooden pier, appreciating the chill air of the night and the calm sound of the river. His legs swayed over the water as he felt the effect of alcohol dissipate. They laughed a lot during the dinner in the great hall, and drink a lot too. It probably wasn’t reasonable to stay up that late as they would leave tomorrow morning.

But Finan couldn’t find sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day of their journey to Ulaid and he was apprehensive. With his Lord’s protection, he knew he would be safe until they reach Navan Fort. It has been so long since he left, nobody would remember of the exiled Prince Finan of Ulaid. But when they’ll have to meet the King, his brother. He wouldn’t have forgotten about him, he could never.

His brother. The King. God knew how hard it was for him to believe that Conall was King. Maybe it could have been him. However, the idea didn’t please him.

He turned his head when he heard footstep on the planks. Soon, he recognized Ailis, sitting next to him. She was silent as she tightened the cloak on her shoulders. He smiled a little. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he missed her or the effects of ale, but he appreciated her presence even more than in their youth. 

He couldn’t know if she was feeling the same thing because the smile that was on her face during the meal wasn’t here anymore. She let out a long sighed before looking down to him.

“Finan ?” He rose an eyebrow and made a small noise with throat, meaning she had his attention. “When will you tell them?” She softly asked him.

He clenched his jaw and looked up to the stars. He knew he had to tell them, but he couldn’t find the courage to do it. Ironically, for a man who ran into battles against the Danes.

“Listen, Finan. I know you have been through a lot and that you never wanted to deal with the past again. But you don’t have other choices.” She put a hand on his inciting him to meet her gaze once more. And he did. This time, he saw the sincerity she had towards him. “I won’t tell them, I promise you. But you should tell them, before they learn it by another.”

She was right. Even if he asked Uhtred to not come into the castle, how could explain the reasons? To Uhtred, Finan was a war catch. Enslaved by the Danes after his Lord had lost a battle. Why would a bastard without importance could be scared to meet a King?

“I will.” He answered, almost whispering.

His response seemed to please Ailis, because she softly smiled to him and lightly squeezed his hand before standing up and leaving him.


	7. Truth

It was early in the morning that the fives warriors left Coccham. Ailis was still sleepy when she mounted her horse, the heat of her cloak around her shoulders tempting her to fall asleep. But she resisted, keeping her back straight and letting her hips follow the horse’s rhythm.

Uhtred was at the head of the group, leading them to Aeglesburgh. They would stop here to meet the Lady Aethelflead and ask her to provide them a boat. Ailis liked the idea of making a stop to another city just for a night. She didn’t travel much. In fact, it was the first time she was out of Ulaid. Now that she was accompanied by Uhtred’s and his men, she found much more pleasant to ride all day.

Most of the time, they would talk about their past travels and battles. But despite the good humor, Ailis couldn’t help but think about the conversation she had with Finan the last night they spent at Coccham. She knew he hadn’t still said the truth to Uhtred, but she didn’t want to push him. So, she simply glared at him time to time during the day or when they were all around the fire. But Finan would only avoid her eyes.

The fifth day of their travel, Osferth became very curious about Ireland. He wanted to know how it looked like.

“Well, it’s green and it’s raining half the year.” She said, shrugging.

“That’s not so different from here, then.” Commented Sihtric, behind her.

“Is there great cities?” Asked Osferth. Ailis looked up to the cloudy sky.

“Such as Winchester? Only Navan Fort.” She licked her lips slightly while remembering all she learnt about the city. She had understood Osferth was quite curious when it came to learn more about faraway lands. “The city is built on a hilltop from where we can see for miles. It’s an old city with still vestiges of our ancient’s gods. It is said that the Goddess Macha founded it.” She told him with a small smile.

Even if she believed in God, she had always been fascinated by the beliefs of her ancestors. And it seemed that Osferth was intrigued as well.

“The city is pleasant in time of peace. There’s the biggest market of the Kingdom and festivities are regularly organized.” She sighed, remembering the good days she passed to run through Navan Fort’s street.

“Do you miss it?” Asked the former monk with a little smile, like he could perfectly imagine how was the city.

“I miss my youth, Osferth, when I had the time to appreciate this city.” She lightly laughed.

“But it’s your home. You must miss it.” Her gaze stayed fixed to Osferth’s one, but she wasn’t looking at him. Could she still call Navan Fort her home? It was the place where she belonged, where peoples needed her. But was it still home since Finan’s banishment? Since Conall was King? Since her father was dead? She blinked several times before forcing a smile on her lips.

“You are right. I miss it.”

Their discussion ended here, Osferth's horse swerved causing him to squeal and Sihtric to laugh. As he tried to lead his mount back on the road, Ailis felt Finan's eyes on her. He was in front of her and was watching her above his shoulder, a knowing expression on his face. She had no doubt he listened to their conversation. 

She shook her head and leaned back on her mare to catch her flask and drink a large gulp. When she straightened up, Finan wasn't looking at her anymore, Sihtric stopped laughing and Osferth's horse was aligned with hers again. 

That day, they stopped an hour before dawn. They made their camp in a clearing, not too far from the road. Nights were still fresh despite the heat coming with the spring, so Ailis started to collect wood for the fire. She knew Finan was doing the same thing, and even if they didn’t take the same direction, after a while they met.

“You don’t miss Ulaid that much, don’t you?” She frowned, not expecting him to understand so easily her mixed feelings. She sighed, leaning down to pick a branch.

“It’s complicated. But it’s where I belonged.” She looked up to him. He relied his shoulder on a trunk as he frowned, not convince by her words.

“Maybe, but is it where you want to be?” Ailis got up, glaring at him.

“It’s where is my duty, Finan.” She answered.

“Duty isn’t the only thing.”

For a moment they stared at each other, trying to judge what were each other’s limits. They didn’t mean to cross the way, but the tension build by Finan’s secret was leading them there. She sighed, turning her back to him and picking another branched.

“How can I expect you to understand?” She growled.

Finan remained silent a moment, knowing what she meant behind her words. He was never the one to follow his duty. His future, he wanted to build it by himself. His blood wouldn’t dictate him who and what he should be.

“I never wanted to be King.” He grumbled.

“Conall never wanted either, but he kept following his duty anyway.” She fumed, suddenly stepping towards him.

“But that’s not me.” He argued, making a step too.

“And the bastard that you say you are to your friends isn’t you either!” She shouted.

She almost instantly held her breath when the last words left her mouth, knowing she spoke to loud. She waited for him to add something. But he said nothing, his jaw twitching as he still held the wood in his arms. He looked down and left her, walking back to the camp.

Ailis sighed, she didn’t mean to be so hard with him. She felt her heart squeeze, feeling guilty. She turned around when she heard a branch cracked on the floor. Osferth was leaving the tree he was hiding behind before freezing when he stepped on the branch. An embarrassed expression was painted on his face as he met Ailis’ eyes. She chewed her inner jaw, wondering if the young warrior heard them.

“S… Sorry.” He stammered his gaze desperately trying to avoid hers.

She stared at him, pretty sure Osferth heard them. But how much did he hear? “You heard us?”

Osferth opened his mouth, searching his words. Ailis loudly exhaled, he heard too much. The former monk started to play nervously with his hands, a question was burning his lips.

“Is it true?” He managed to ask.

Ailis ran her hand behind her neck. “I can’t tell for him Osferth.”

The answer was obvious and Osferth simply nodded before leaving her. She waited a moment before going back to the camp. When she arrived, Finan was lightening the fire, Sihtric next to him was skinning a rabbit he killed. She joined them and put down the wood, forming a pile. She bit her lips, hoping that the Dane would walk away just enough time for her to tell Finan what happened. But he didn’t.

The whole evening, she tried to have a moment with him and when finally, Finan was alone keeping the fire while the others were sleeping, Uhtred joined him before she even had the time to stood up.

…

Finan looked back when he heard footsteps approaching him. He easily recognized his Lord and so, he let his eyes get lost in the fire. Uhtred sat next to him, stretching out his hands toward the flame to warmed them. After a moment of silent, filled with the crackling of the campfire, the Dane spoke up.

“Osferth heard you having an argument with Ailis.” Finan’s eyes widened, not expecting such a thing. He loudly swallowed already knowing the direction of the discussion. “She said you aren’t a bastard. Why?”

“Because I am not. I am a perfect legitimate son.” He admitted, his eyes stuck on the flames in front of him.

“Then who are you?” Uhtred’s voice was cold. He couldn’t tell if it was because of mistrust or just deception. He took a moment to answer, enjoying the last second before he had to let himself drown in this old life that he tried so hard to forget.

“I used to be Prince Finan of Ulaid.” He said, turning his head to his Lord. Uhtred’s eyes widened, not expecting such a truth. “The actual King, Conall, he is my little brother.”

Finan sighed as he watched the fire once again. Uhtred was silent, one that meant he was waiting to learn more. He bit the inside of his cheek, memories appearing in his mind.

“I was married to a princess from another kingdom and had two sons. I had lands too, that I inherited from my father. I’ve never been bastard who lost his freedom after a lost battle.” He confessed.

“How did it happen?”

“One day, my brother came back to the castle with a woman, his wife. We fell in love and decided to run down south.” Finan stopped to speak as Moira’s face appeared in his mind. Time blurred it, but he still could feel the warmth of her smile. “But my brother found us.”

He could still hear the screams and footsteps of the guards in the alehouse where they had hidden. The door who had opened in crash as he had pushed Moira behind him. The anger he saw in Conall’s eyes was still making him shiver. He couldn’t remember all the fight he had against him. All he remembered was the feel of the blade cutting his forehead when Moira pushed him before the weapon stopped in the middle of her abdomen.

Finan let out a long shaky sigh. Uhtred’s hand came on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. Memories faded allowing him to speak again. “She died trying to protect me from Conall. He blamed me for her death and enslaved me to punish me.”

Uhtred’s fingers pressed his shoulder a little more before leaving it. The half-Dane knew the weight of the loss of a lover, more than most of them. And somehow, Finan appreciated that he could finally share that pain with him.

“I am sorry.” He said looking back to the flames too. After a while, he spoke again. “And Ailis ? Who is she for you ?”

“She really is a childhood friend. We grew up together in the castle. We used to be close.” Uhtred silently nodded. He threw a branch in the fire, a new question burning his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell us the truth?” Uhtred asked.

Finan frowned, playing nervously with his hands. “Because since the day your brother saved us, this life was over for me. I pledge my sword to you and who I was before couldn’t less matter.”

“I see.” Uhtred laid in the grass, his hands behind his head. “Should I call you Lord now?” He asked, trying to light the mood. Finan chuckled a little. “You should get some sleep. I’ll take my turn.” Uhtred told him .

Finan nodded, standing up. He walked back to his improvised bed, his heart still heavy with the memories.

“You told him?” Ailis’ voice made him jump. He turned around to face her. Her arms were crossed against her chest to protect herself from the cold night. 

“I did.” He answered. His throat was tight. She made a step towards him, looking down to her boots and hiding her sorry expression.

“I tried to warn you. I crossed Osferth when you left.” 

“It's... It's okay.” She looked up to him. His voice was shaking and his wet eyes were glistening under the moon light. 

“Finan...” She whispered.

And Finan cracked. All the tears he held back for years, even during his lonely late nights, streamed down his face. All the pain, the guilt and the anger he kept for himself were suddenly too heavy for him. A sob escaped his mouth as Ailis took him in her arms. He let all his emotions escaped from his body, not caring to be seen. She knew truth and it made it impossible for him to hide this from her. And somehow, it felt like a relief.

She rubbed his back and ran her fingers in his thick dark hair, comforting him silently. She held him close as he tucked his face in the hollow of her neck. Finan sobbed until he fell asleep, his head resting on her thigh while she was sitting against a trunk. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but she didn’t have the heart to push him away. So, even if her back would hurt for the next day of ride, she let him rest, wiping the reminding of tears on his appeased face.

When they left the clear in the morning, Sihtric and Osferth were unusually silent. Ailis suspected Uhtred telling them about his discussion with Finan and the warriors must have many questions. But they didn’t ask any of them, even if it was obvious on their faces, they were dying to do it. Finan barely said a word too, his gaze lost in the landscape.

They finally reach Aegelsburg walls in the middle of the afternoon. The city wasn’t as big as Winchester but certainly as animated. But Ailis didn’t have the time to enjoy it, a man entering the stables as they were alleviating their horses of theirs saddles. It was a tall and thin men who seemed delighted to see Uhtred and his warriors.

“Lord Uhtred, Lady Aethelflead has been warned of your arrival. She’ll wait for you in the throne room.” He announced, his eyes travelling from Uhtred to Ailis. She lifted her head a little, filling his gaze detail her.

“Thank you Aldhelm.” Replied Uhtred, a strange smile on his face. He turned to Finan, Sihtric and Osferth. “I let you with the horses.” Then he shifted to Ailis, moving his head to incite her to follow him.

They walked through the city at a quick pace. Aldhelm and Uhtred took that time to discuss Mercian matters that she didn’t really listen too, her attention being caught by the population around. But sometimes, she could still feel the Mercian eyes on her. She couldn’t tell if it was mistrust or curiosity, but either way, she ignored it.

They finally entered the throne room where a woman was already there, whom Ailis deduced being Aethelflead. She wasn’t as tall as Ailis, but her stature made her taller than she actually was. She was a great beauty with brown hair and pale skin. She offered a warming smile to Uhtred.

“Lord Uhtred.”

“Lady Aethelflead.” He answered on a soft tone.

Ailis narrowed her eyes, feeling the closeness of the two in their way to look at each other. There were more than formalities, she was sure of it. Aethelflead’s eyes fell on her, and as Aldhelm before, she studied her.

“Lord Uhtred, you may introduce the Lady accompanying you.” She said, not removing her gaze from her.

“This is Lady Ailis.” He introduced her, leading his hand towards her.

“Lady Ailis.” Aethelflead repeated, like saying it could give more information about her guest.

“I am from Ulaid, Lady, sent by my King to meet your brother, the King of Wessex.” Ailis explained, making a step in Aethelflead’s direction and holding her hands behind her back.

“In what purpose?” She raised her eyebrows.

“To negotiate an alliance and protect my Kingdom from the Danes.”

Aethelflead frowned and looked to Uhtred. He put his hands on his belt and sighed before beginning his explanation.

“Edward proposed a marriage between his son and one of the princesses of Ulaid, creating an alliance between our two Kingdoms and letting him the possibility to negotiate a peace between Danes and Ulaid.” She lightly nodded, understanding the strategy of her brother. She briefly turned to Aldhelm. He tilted his head a little before she looked back to Ailis and Uhtred.

“Great. But what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Edward sent me to represent me there. But, to cross the sea we need a ship.”

“A mercian ship?” She smiled.

“We’ll take the sea from a Mercian port.” Added Uhtred, a similar smile spreading on his lips.

Aethelflead clasped her hands and took a deep breath. 

“Aldhelm, send a messenger to Chester. One of our ships has to be prepared with a crew before their arrival.” The man lowered his head before leaving the room. “I am sorry I have you leave you, I have matters to do. But will you join us for dinner?” Her voice was more hesitant on her last words.

“Of course, Lady.” He confirmed.

Aethelflead smiled at both of them, taking a little more time to meet Uhtred’s gaze, before leaving the room. Uhtred let out a long sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. That’s when Ailis noticed the subtle redness on his cheeks. The Half-Dane cleared his throat before turning to her.

“Finan told me.” She pinched her lips, waiting for his next sentence. “I’d like to know what will happen to him, if he comes with us.”

Ailis’ eyes left Uhtred’s ones, fixing an inexistent point behind him. “His brother will be pissed. Furious.” She could notice him frowning. Finan was like a brother to him, he cared for him, as much as her. “But Finan is under your protection. And he’ll be under mine too.”

She looked back to Uhtred to see him briefly smile. Both of them knew it wasn’t a good idea that Finan follow them to Ulaid, but they both knew he was too loyal to Uhtred to be left behind. On these words, they left the throne room to join the others and finally rest a little.


	8. Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I already posted on Tumblr !   
> Thank you for your kudos and don't hesitate to comment, i'd love to have your opinion on this :)

The dinner in Aeglesburgh wasn’t as warming as in Coccham. There was no story telling nor jokes, only serious matters and long gazes hiding truth Ailis would probably never hear of. But it wasn’t strange to her and it somehow relieved her to know things were the same in different courts.

“Your King must have a great trust in you to send you here, Lady Ailis.”

Ailis turned her gaze to Aethelflead, surprised the woman wanted to start a conversation with her.

“We know each other since we are kids and our families were closed, it helps.” She smiled.

“Women having the full trust of men are rare, I am glad I had the chance to meet one.” Aethelflead said before drinking from her cup.

During their journey to Aeglesburgh, the men told her about Aethelflead and the strong woman she was. Indeed, being a woman in that world wasn’t an easy thing but it could also be a gift as Ailis learnt during the past years. Men could be oblivious in a woman presence, forgetting they had a mind too.

The dinner conversation finally turned to a lighter one as more and more ale was poured in cups. Ailis left her seat to join Finan at the other side of the table. His friend’s eyes were sparking, due to the alcohol, as she took place on the chair, leaning to grab the jag.

“Is there something between them?” She asked, pointing Aethelflead and Uhtred further.

An amused smile appeared on Finan’s face. “There was.” She raised an eyebrow, not really convince. “To take the Mercian’s throne, she swore to remain chaste.”

“Courageous.” She commented, taking a sip of ale. “She’s probably regretting it right now.” Finan chuckled a little.

“She’s just like you, devoted to her duty.”

“That’s the common point of many women, Finan, no matter who our fathers are.”

He nodded, avoiding her eyes. She finished her cup and stood up.

“I should go, we have a long road tomorrow, and I really need to rest.”

As she started to leave, Finan grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn away.

“Ailis… Thank you, for yesterday. For staying with me.” Her lips parted, thinking of his words and her future owns.

“Finan. No matter what we have become, you are still my friend.” His hand slipped to hers and she lightly squeezed his fingers. “I don’t want to lose you, not another time.”

Something sparked in Finan’s eyes through the alcohol. She couldn’t explain what it was but somehow, it acted on her, causing her to hold her breath just few seconds. It was the first he looked at her like that and far from being the last.

During their journey to Chester, she caught him several time. First it was small glances after he had made a joke, watching the way her face would light as she laughed. It would make her stop chuckling, meeting his brown eyes as he smirked. Then, it was longer staring, around the fire or when they were riding. She grew to appreciate the way his eyes would detail her features. And without even knowing, she, sometimes, found herself looking at him the same way. She noticed the man, not only the warrior, he had become. The way he cared for his companion as much as they cared for him. He was more mature, and ironically, when he started to laugh heartily, she could see the boy he was. And as much as the boy softened her, the man had a different effect on her. Indescribable but not less pleasant.

It took them more than a week to join Chester, rain making their travel harder. The weather was getting clearer as reached the city but Finan and Sihtric kept to express their doubt about the sky getting darker once they would be on the ship. All of it to scare Osferth, who didn't need more to feel unsure about the crossing.

Now they were on the ship, a bunch of mercian soldiers pulling the oars as they left the shoreline. 

“We should reach Ulfreksfjord in four days.” Declared the owner of the ship, turning to Uhtred.

“Four days?" Repeated Osferth from where he was sitting, clung to the side of the boat, his face pale. 

“If we are lucky, baby monk.” Reminded him Finan, his finger pointed to the now blue sky. 

The young man let out a complaining sigh as he looked down to the deep water. Ailis chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“Don't worry Osferth, I am confident about the weather.” She said, but he didn't relax. She walked past him to join Uhtred in front, stopping a moment near Finan. "Don't laugh at him." She lectured him, but amusement was clear in her voice. 

“You're telling me that ten years too late.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes before joining Uhtred and the captain. 

Indeed, weather had been graceful with them, but it didn't prevent Osferth to empty his stomach each time the wind would rise. 

The coast was now visible. Huge cliffs where waves came to crash. Finan's eyes wandered on the landscape, his shoulder pressed against the bow. The last time he saw those lands he was a young man. A young man who had just lost everything. Now he was a man. He didn't have much, but it was well enough for him. As they approached, he realized that he didn't miss those lands. They weren't what he should have called home. 

His home was Coccham, where him and others Uhtred's men made their life. And that's only now, when he was about face the past he buried, that he realized how much this home meant for him. It wasn't just the place, but the peoples. Peoples he grew to know and respect. Maybe Navan Fort had been home for him once, but he was sure it couldn't be anymore. 

Ailis' hand on his shoulder dragged him out of his thoughts. Maybe she was the exception of his statement. He deeply missed her but as days passed, the feeling disappeared to let another build in his mind, or rather his heart. He had known a girl and he had a lot to learn about the woman. Yet, he found himself fascinated by her.

“We need to talk, about what will happen once we are in Navan Fort.” She said, her hand leaving his shoulder.

He held her gaze a moment, feeling her own worry, before looking back to the cliffs.

“I am coming with you, to meet Conall.” He could easily imagine the way her brows furrowed as he spoke.

“Finan, are you sure?” Ailis asked, her arms now crossed on her chest.

“I want him to know that I survive.” He answered, determination clear in his voice.

Finan never wished to come back to Irland, nor to take his revenge, but his path was leading him back there. Conall wanted to get rid of him, to make him suffer and Finan wanted him to know that whatever pain his punishment brought him, he didn’t break.

“His hatred didn’t fade Finan. Seeing you will make him furious.” He turned his head to look at her. “I’ll protect you, as much as I can, but you need to promise me one thing.” Finan frowned as she put both of her hands on his arms. “If he tries to hurt you, no matter how, don’t hit him back.”

“I should let him punch me and do nothing?” He scoffed, his eyes opened wide.

“Conall has no heir, this isn’t the time for him to play with his life.” She explained.

“You think I could kill him?” He smirked. He couldn’t deny that the idea didn’t cross his mind.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. His smirk disappeared the moment her fingers touched his face, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. “Please, Finan. Promise me.”

His jaw clenched and he knew she could feel it because her fingers caressed his beard, trying to relax him. Her devotion to Conall irritated him. But could he blame her? Duty was what she swore to follow. And even if he couldn’t understand, he couldn’t deny it was what brought them together again.

“Do it for me.” She pleaded him.

He couldn’t help but appreciate the touch of her fingertips running down his cheek. He sighed and lightly nodded.

“I promise.” He exhaled.

They arrived at Ulfreksfjord before night and it was with a big relief that Osferth put a foot on the ground. They easily found a place to spend the night. The city was calmer than usual. There was fewer merchants and boats and Ailis guessed it was the impact of the Dane’s invasion. She quickly tried to get information about the situation. Fortunately, Navan Fort was still holding but the South of Ulaid was still under Danish attacks.

During the whole dinner, Ailis didn’t stop thinking about their arrival. How could she explain to Conall that there would be no army? That Edward’s solution would make them lose the South? The burden of a King made Conall change on many points, but not wisdom. He will be upset and will show it.

“You seem concerned about something.” Uhtred noticed as he sat next to her.

“I am.” She admitted. “I am figuring out how I should tell Conall about Edward’s proposal. But every way leads to the same point.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that. What you need is to convince him.” Uhtred had the point, Conall will be upset in any cases. “And, I am Edward’s voice, he might want to hear me.”

“What he wanted to hear was the sound of your sword.” She said, but the joke was bitter. Uhtred tilted his head in agreement. “But I guess that once more, I don’t have other choices.”

Too much in her life she had only one choice. It was a real burden and yet she continued to carry it. So, during the rest of the night, she thought about how to convince her King, but she fell asleep before finding the solution. It was during their ride, the next day, that she faced the fact. Conall will have to understand that, just like her, he didn’t have other choices. Without that peace, like Edward said it, there soon will be no Ulaid but only another Dane land.

While Ailis was deep in her thoughts, Finan attention was turned to the lands they were crossing. He had taken this road so many times when he was young. The first time, he was twelve years old and his father had decided it was time for him to have interest in the Kingdom’s affairs. They had spent a week in Ulfreksfjord, negotiating with merchants in the King’s name. Finan remembered nothing of the discussions, his attention always attracted by something more interesting to the eyes of a boy, to his father’s dismay.

“Is that a monastery?” Osferth asked, pointing a building on top of a hill further.

“It’s Knockcloghrim monastery, isn’t it?” Finan answered, turning to Ailis to have her approval.

She nodded. “It is. It’s Rohan and Bran’s monastery.” Finan’s eyes alternate between Ailis and the building.

For a moment he wondered what had become of his sons. They, for sure, couldn’t remember him. Rohan was barely two years old when Conall banished him. All Finan remembered of him was a smiling boy with the same hair and eyes than his mother. As for Bran, he was just a baby. Last time he saw him, he was asleep in his crib and Finan was about to leave with Moira. His own father may have been terrible towards Conall and him, Finan couldn’t consider to have done better with his own children.

It was after a week of ride that they finally perceived Navan Fort, this proud city perched at the top of its hill. The nearer they were from the walls, the tighter Finan gripped the reins of his horse. The ramparts had always been impressive but they had never scared him. Now he couldn’t deny how threatening the stones were.

The moment they’ll cross the gates, there would be no going back.


	9. Brothers

It was early in the morning when the two young monks were sent to the river to pull the fishing nets. Rohan was sitting at the edge of the pier, deep in thoughts. More than two months had passed since Ailis departure and he couldn’t help but worry for her. He had tried to seek information from his mother last month, but she had none, and even if she had, he wasn’t sure she would have told him.

“You’re not being very helpful.” Growled Bran further, struggling to pull the net out of the river.

Rohan turned his head to his little brother. He was a year and half younger than him. The two boys didn’t really look like each other. When the elder was thin and tall, Bran was smaller and still had the round cheeks of a child. Rohan was the spitting portrait of their mother with his emerald eyes and chestnut hair too long for a monk. According to Ailis, Bran was a good mixed of his two parents, his eyes were brown and his hair was neither too dark nor too light. But what the woman always affirmed, was that both of them as their father’s smile.

“Sorry, Bran.” He apologized, standing up and joining him.

He took a part of the net and pulled with his brother. When it was totally out of the water, they dropped it on the pier, satisfied to see three fishes trapped.

“What were you thinking?” Asked Bran starting to remove the fishes from the net.

Rohan scratched the back of his neck. “Do you think Ailis will succeed this time?”

Bran frowned, undoing a knot. Both of them well knew Ailis and cared for her. Since they were brought in the monastery, she always came to visit them, telling them what was happening in Navan Fort. But also, to answer their questions about their father, a thing their mother would never do. While Bran slowly became disinterested by the subject, Rohan couldn’t forget who his father was. He knew by heart how he won his nickname: Finan the Agile. He knew how Conall enslaved him and probably caused his death. The first time Ailis told him the story, he was a boy and felt an immeasurable hatred towards his uncle. But Ailis quickly warned him, feeding his anger would never bring him anything. And so, he let it fade and instead the will to become a warrior grew.

“She always succeeds. Why wouldn’t she this time?” He questioned, looking up to him.

“You are more optimistic than usual.” Noticed Rohan, leaning to grab the bucket his brother just pointed him.

“I have to, or you’ll run away and do something stupid.” He said, catching the bucket Rohan handed him. “I’m the one thinking after all.” He smirked.

Rohan pulled out his tongue while Bran was laughing. But he wasn’t totally wrong. His brother had the nasty habit to leave the monastery in the middle of the night and coming back few days later. Only Bran in the monastery knew he was going to Navan Fort. The other monks just thought he was wandering in the woods near.

“Last time I saw her, Ailis told me you needed me.” He said, taking a net and throwing it in the river.

“Of the two of us, I am clearly the one who can take care of himself.” Retorted the youngest, grabbing one of the fish and putting it in the bucket.

“Except to pull the nets.” Rohan teased him, turning half to him.

Bran laughed with him before working again on the nets. They walked back half an hour later to the monastery. Even after his conversation with his brother, Rohan couldn’t help but think about Ailis. And once again, his thoughts led him and the next morning, when Bran woke up, the bed next to his was empty.

…

The moment they entered Navan Fort, some people gathered around them, greeting Ailis. But the woman didn’t lose time talking with them. She walked to a guard, ordering him to announce their arrival to the King. As Finan dismounted his horse, he briefly crossed her gaze, just enough time to feel her anxiety. Men came to take care of their horses and stuff, and Ailis made them a sign for them to follow her.

Osferth and Sihtric curiously looked around as people stopped their activities to stare at them. It was obvious that the little group was intriguing them. Who could expect two Danes peacefully walking alongside three Christians?

They quickly made their way to the castle. It used to be a small build in stone, but over the years, new wooden walls had been added. Now it was an impressive castle in which the five warriors walked in, leaving their weapons on the entrance. But as they passed through the corridors, Finan couldn’t think of something else than his brother. His mind was full of interrogations even if he knew he would have answers in a small matter of time.

Finan was behind Osferth and Sihtric when they entered the throne room, already filled by some Lords. His jaw clenched as he saw Conall, sat on the throne. A smile grew on his face while Ailis was approaching him. Finan stared at him so intently, he wondered how he hadn’t already noticed him. He was obviously older, but King’s life made him look even more. The young man Finan knew was hidden behind some wrinkles and grey strands in his raven hair and beard. The crown on his head felt weird to Finan. Last time he saw him with one, they were children and it was a wooden crown. This one had been worn by generations of Kings before it owned to Conall.

He stood up and before he had the time to speak, a little girl ran to Ailis.

“Ailis!” She exclaimed, hugging her. The red hair smiled to the girl. She was no more than ten, her brown eyes sparking with joy as she looked up to her. “I am happy you are back.”

“Moira!” Finan froze at the voice and word.

His eyes left Ailis to the woman entering the throne room. Dealla wasn’t hard to recognize, it was like time didn’t work on her. Her bright chestnut hair was tied in an elegant bun and her dress was shaping her slightly rounded belly.

“Moira, come here please.” She said, extending her hand to the girl.

Finan’s jaw twitched as he looked back to Conall. How dared he name his daughter after her, after how disrespectful he had been with her ? Anger was growing in his chest and his fingers were nervously wandering around where used to be the handle of his sword. If he could, he would jump on him and slash his eyes with his thumbs. But he made a promise to Ailis, and so he didn’t move.

Conall walked away from his throne, his smile not leaving his face. He opened wide his arms as he approached Ailis. “Ailis, it’s a pleasure to see you back here.”

“Lord King.” She said, lightly bowing her head. She smiled at him as he put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in an embrace. She quickly pulled out of it and turned to Uhtred. “This is Lord Uhtred of Bebbanburgh.”

The half-Dane made a step and Conall stared at him with a smirk.

“The Dane slayer.” Finan could easily see how Uhtred’s face twisted at the nick-name. “I see King Edward sends us his greatest warrior to defeat the Danes.”

Ailis took a deep breath as she looked to Uhtred.

“Actually, Lord Uhtred isn’t here to talk about war.” She spoke slowly, careful with her words. But it didn’t prevent Conall to furrow his eyebrows, his smile suddenly fading.

“What do you mean?” He asked looking alternatively Uhtred and Ailis.

The Lord of Coccham took one more step, crossing his arms against his chest. “I am here to represent King Edward during negotiations of peace with the Danes.”

“Negotiation of peace?” Disbelief was clear in his voice as he raised both his eyebrows. “If I remember we talked about an army, Ailis.”

As he walked closer to Ailis, she straightened a little, raising her chin and meeting his brown eyes. “This is the solution King Edward gave us. Our only solution.” Her voice didn’t betray her anxiety. Her eyes were cold as ice when Conall’s ones were already burning with anger.

“And what that peace will cost us? Uh ?” He questioned her, leaning a little to her.

The red hair swallowed but she didn’t flinch. “The south.”

“The south!” Exclaimed Conall. He raised his hands in the air, turning to the small crowd of whispering lords. Finan’s fists clenched as he watched Conall pointing a threatening finger to Ailis. “You expected me to let the south, our lands, to those bastard heathens?” The tip of his finger was now pressed on Ailis’ chest. “I asked for an army Ailis, not this shit.” He growled.

“If you are not happy Conall, maybe you should go by yourself next time.”

A long silence grew in the room. Slowly, all gazes fell on Finan but he could only feel Ailis’ disapproving one. His jaw twitched once more, remembering how all eyes were on him too, years later, in this exact room.

“Who are…” Conall cut himself as he stared at Finan, his eyes slowly opening wide. “You.”

“What is it ?” Finan couldn’t help but smirk as he took a step towards his brother. “You look like you just saw a ghost, brother.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Conall grumbled, incomprehension in his eyes turning to anger. “You should be burning in hell.”

“Oh I’ve been through hell, you made sure of it.” Finan answered.

In a quick move, that Finan didn’t see fast enough to avoid, Conall caught Finan’s jaw in his hand, pressing his fingers against his cheeks. He looked like a mad dog as he approached his face to Finan. From the corner of his eyes, the warrior could see the visible nervousness of Sihtric, his gaze jumping from the crowd to the two brothers.

“I should kill you right now.” Conall growled.

“Do it. Maybe you’ll be less cowardly this time.” Finan dared him, raising his hands in the air.

A bad smile was now painted on the King’s face. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

The two brothers kept fighting through their gaze until Ailis caught Conall’s shoulder and pushed him away from Finan.

“You won’t kill him Conall.” The woman said him, trying to ease her voice so it didn’t feel too much like an order.

Conall removed his shoulder from Ailis’ grip. She shivered as his eyes fell on her, his wrath visibly burning even more in them.

“You dared bring him here.” He fumed, pointing at Finan.

Ailis took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. “Finan is pledge to Lord Uhtred, he has his protection.” She stopped a moment, turning his eyes to her friend. He was rubbing his face after the pressure of Conall’s fingers. He kept his promise, she must hold hers. “And mine.” She declared, looking back to her King.

Silence grew once more in the throne room. Near the throne, Dealla was holding her daughter against her, her fingers curling in the girl’s hair. If Conall was furious, she was still shocked to see Finan standing here, alive. She bit her inner cheek, the scene in front of her looking too much like one, a life time ago.

“You disappointed me Ailis.” Conall said, stepping towards Ailis, tightening his fist. “A lot.”

And once more, the King was too quick, and Ailis couldn’t prevent the punch he gave to Finan. The warrior didn’t expect him too as he stumbled a little before Uhtred helped him standing. A tear rolled down Finan’s cheek, already red, as he looked up to his brother who was heavily breathing.

“Get out of here !” Conall shouted but no one moved. “All of you! GET OUT!”

…

“He is mad.”

Osferth’s comment broke the heavy atmosphere of the room. The five warriors were in the bedroom of an inn, thoughts occupied with what had happened. Sat on the bed, Finan growled when Ailis brought a cold damp cloth to his bruised cheek. She frowned at him and has she pressed lightly the fabric and this time he did not move. She was crouching in front of him and her other hand was leaning on his knee. He held her gaze a moment, reading the apologies in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little as he smiled at her. 

“What do we do now?” Spoke again Osferth.

Sihtric, leaned against the door just behind the Baby Monk, tilted his head, wondering the same thing. Ailis sighed and stood up, giving the wet cloth to Finan.

“I need to talk with him, to convince him, before it’s too late.” She said, arms crossed against her chest.

“No, you won’t!” Protested Finan. She turned to him, frowning. He looked down, his hands gesturing in the air as he tried to explained his thoughts. “He’s mad at you. Not only for the deal. You know he won’t listen to you.”

When his eyes met hers once again, she saw pleadings. And he was probably right to plead her to not go. Last time Conall had been that angry, it didn’t end well. She didn’t have the time to answer back that Uhtred was speaking in turn.

“Then I’ll talk to him.” When all eyes were on the Lord of Coccham, he smiled. “I am Edward’s voice, it’s time that I play the King.”

Ailis found nothing to contradict. When she looked back to Finan, he seemed to agree too. On those words, Uhtred left the room and charged Sihtric and Osferth to find them food.

“Thank you for keeping your promise.” Ailis said to Finan, when the door was close and they were alone together. She watched him stood up, staring at his swollen cheek, her heart aching. “And for taking my defense.”

To intervene was a risk he shouldn’t have taken. But at the same time, Finan was decided to make his presence known by his brother. He survived the worst and wasn’t going to hide behind Uhtred and Ailis.

“He had no right to talk to you like that.” He said.

“He is a King, Finan.” She reminded him, but he shook his head.

“Not to me. He is just my bastard little brother.” He put his hands on her shoulder, his thumbs close to her collar, revealing her skin. “I won’t let him insult you.”

Ailis held her breath as he said those words. They acted on her, making her heart bit faster and her body warm. His brown eyes were more fascinating than ever as his fingers left her shoulder to slide a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“You deserve better and you know that.” There was no anger in his voice anymore.

“This is not about what I deserve, Finan.” She softly said, like she didn’t want him to hear. But he obviously heard her.

He sighed and let his hands drop back to his sides. He couldn’t argue more, Osferth and Sihtric entering the room with food. Now, they had to wait for Uhtred’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I love Conall ? He's such a bastard but god I love him. I deeply hope he'll be in the show!


	10. Anger

Dealla instinctively put a hand on her belly as she watched Conall push everything that was on the table. Parchments fell on the floor, ink as well, who spread in a puddle. His fists crashed loudly on the wooden desk and she almost jumped. He grumbled some curses, his head tucked between his shoulders. She chewed her lower lip nervously.

“I can’t believe it.” He said under his breath. He slowly looked up to Dealla, disbelief and anger fighting in his pupils. “How can he be still alive?”

She swallowed and took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe it either. The man she married as a young woman had been sold and could only be dead. She closed her eyes, a brief moment, remembering the face of Finan the first time she met him. He was just a teenager, joyful and kind with her. She appreciated him and when her father announced her that they were betrothed, she thought that maybe their marriage would be blessed by love.

The man she saw today was a warrior, marked by years of suffering and battles. He was nothing of the Prince she once knew.

“He isn’t the same man.” She declared, but it didn’t prevent Conall to hit the table once more. She jumped and held her breath when she noticed the blood on his knuckles.

“I don’t care!” He barked. “He is still my brother. He is still the reason why she’s dead.”

Dealla didn’t expect Moira to hurt her again. Everyone knew how Conall had lost interest in the young maid and yet, years after she betrayed him by fleeing with Finan, he couldn’t forget her. This woman ruined her first marriage and Conall was reminding her of it every time he was mentioning her. She felt so much anger when he decided to name their first daughter after her.

“Indeed, she’s dead and it won’t change.” She watched him walking toward her.

“You can’t understand, woman.” He said between his teeth.

“Don’t you think I can?” She made a step, anger taking the lead of her mind. “He betrayed me, as much as you.” She was close enough to noticed how his jaw twitched as his pupils were dancing in his eyes.

“Ailis.” Another name she hated. “She betrayed me too.”

“By bringing him here or by the solution she brought you ?” She asked him, trying to not show more of her anger.

“Both.” He groaned. He loudly exhaled as he leant his head back. “I trusted her.”

She couldn’t help but feel satisfaction to hear him doubting his childhood friend. Dealla knew she had always been a part of Conall’s revenge on Finan, even if he was far from Irish’s shore when he married her. But she grew to appreciate him, maybe because they shared the same feeling of betraying. And though, she started to hate Ailis. Because she didn’t feel anger against Finan and it didn’t prevent Conall to still have trust in her. And the idea that there was maybe more between them couldn’t leave her mind.

But she had to be objective, for the good of her Kingdom. What Ailis does was always for the good of Ulaid. She dedicated her life to those lands and she couldn’t see any reason for it to change. “Ailis is loyal to you.” She declared, word almost burning her throat. “If she brought you this solution, then it is the only possible.”

“And losing our lands to those heathens?” He growled. “That’s no solution. I refuse to surrender to them.”

Dealla opened her mouth to say more but a knock on the door stopped her. Conall took a moment before rising his voice and allowing the person to enter. The servant’s eyes jumped between them, seeming terrified. No doubt the word of what happened in the throne room was already spreading.

“What is it?” Barked Conall to the young man.

“Hum… Lord Uhtred of Bebbanburg wishes to speak with you, Lord King.” He stammered.

Conall raised his eyebrows and turned to his wife, an amused sigh escaping his lips. “Let’s see what the Dane Slayer has to say.”

…

Conall’s fingers were frenetically drumming on his chair’s armrest. No word had been said yet and Uhtred was still standing at the other side of the table. The Irish King had heard a lot of the famous man and he couldn’t say if he was how he imagined him or the total opposite. There was a strength emanating from him that wasn’t just physical. Conall could feel how his eyes were studying him, analyzing his visible weakness. He knew the man could kill him in one precise stroke but it didn’t frighten him. He was King after all.

“So, my brother is pledged to you.” Conall bitterly said.

Uhtred narrowed his eyes. “I’m not here to talk of Finan.” He replied, a hand nervously wandering around his belt, deprived of the usual weapons weighing it.

“He should be dead.” Conall ignored Uhtred, his gaze focus on his fingers. “And I wonder why he isn't.” He slowly turned his attention on the Dane Slayer, the drumming suddenly stopping.

Uhtred grinded his teeth while frowning. The man seemed upset and it pleased Conall. But the Dane finally smirked, some defiance in his gaze. “Maybe you should ask your God.”

Conall remained indifferent, his eyebrows furrowing to make wrinkles in between. But Uhtred was probably right and he was eager to find out why God let his brother live. He leaned back in his chair and started to tap the armrest again. He studied Uhtred a little more until he started to take out a parchment from his belt. He walked to the table and put it just in front of Conall. The King’s eyes jumped between Uhtred and the letter a few times before finally taking it. He carefully rolled it out and scrutinized the thin letter write in dark ink.

“It’s a letter from King Edward himself.” Uhtred explained, crossing his arms. “He wrote down the accord he made with Ailis.”

Indeed, all was explained. But Edward not only explained the agreement, he also detailed his arguments and why Conall should rather accept the proposition. It upset him that even miles away from Ulaid, the situation of his kingdom was known. A Damocles sword was upon Ulaid, and Edward was the one holding it.

“He wants one of my daughters and I have to let the South to the Danes.” Conall summarized as he closed the letter. “I don’t feel like I’m winning much.” He looked up to Uhtred who seemed to struggle to not rolled his eyes.

“You’re winning peace.” He replied.

“I am losing lands and a daughter.” He argued, enlacing his fingers together.

“It is a good marriage. You’ll get benefit from it.” Uhtred made another step and leaned a little down. “You can have benefits from this peace too. The Danes want lands to cultivate and live. If you stop seeing them as the enemies, maybe you could make this kingdom prosper.”

Conall narrowed his eyes as his interlocutor tilted his head, in wait for an answer. He let out an amused sigh. “For a Dane Slayer, you seemed to appreciate them a lot.”

Uhtred loudly exhaled. “This the only solution you have. Take it or not, this isn’t my problem.” He retorted, his finger pointing his own chest.

Conall sat up from his chair, his two hands flat on the table, in an attempt to intimidate the Dane. He met cold blue eyes and he didn’t see the fear that would usually appear. And in a way it reminded him of Ailis. The only person who would have the guts to oppose him but still fight for him.

“You can leave.” He finally said. “I need to think about this.”

Uhtred frowned as he watched the King sat down on the chair, waving with his hands toward the door. So, he bowed his head before leaving as Conall asked him. 

…

The hot water made Ailis shivered as she put a leg in the water. After days off travelling, her body was sore and she thought a warm bath was all that she could deserve. As she sank the rest of her body in the water, she slowly tried to forget the last event of the day. 

When Uhtred came back from his meeting with Conall, she decided to go back to the castle, despite the wary look of Finan. But she needed sometime alone, to think. She closed her eyes and plunged in the water. For a moment she thought about nothing else but the warm feeling on her skin and how her muscles seemed to relax. When bubbles stopped escaping her nose, she got her head out of the water, taking a deep breath.

It was sudden return to reality, images of what happened in the throne room earlier mixed with some of older events. Each time, her mind was showing her Finan’s face. From the frightened young man to the warrior he was now. She sighed, pressing the back of her neck against the edge of the bath. The feel of his hand was still on her shoulder and for a moment, as she let her fingers ran along her neck and jaw, she wondered what it would feel if it was his owns. She shivered at the simple idea of his touch on her skin, her heart beating harder in her chest. She remembered the feel of his calloused hands in hers, how soft was his hair that night before they reach Aegelsburg. Her teeth bit her lower lips while her thumb was tracing the upper. She felt her body wrapped in the warmth of Finan’s embrace when they were in Winchester’s palace corridor, the way his arms were around her waist and his breath caressing her neck.

She suddenly snapped her eyes open when a feeling, she thought could never have again, grew in her stomach. She splashed water on her face, shaking it vigorously, as the thoughts would disappear. She quickly washed her body and finally got out of the bath. She wrapped herself in a towel before putting on a nightgown. She found with pleasure the softness of her bed, lying on it slowly. Sleep wasn’t hard to find after days of sleeping against the hull of a ship or the humid grown of a forest.

In the morning, a servant brought a word of Conall, asking her to join him for his breakfast. She clenched her jaw, this wasn’t an invitation of simple courtesy. When she entered the room, Conall was sitting at the end of a huge table. He eagerly bit in a piece of bread as he waved her to sit.

“How long has it been since the last time we lunched together?” He asked as she took place.

“Two full moons, at least.” She said.

“The time you needed for the long trip I sent you to.” He smiled, a smile through Ailis could easily perceive the meanness of him. “You must have met many people during this trip.” Ailis frowned and Conall leaned back in his chair. “I must admit, that one of them intrigues me more than the others.”

Ailis slightly opened her mouth but closed it when Conall eyes fell on her.

“Where did you meet him?” Conall dryly asked. 

“At Edward's Witan, when I arrived in Winchester.” She explained. 

Conall let out an amused huff. “A slave in a Witan?” 

The red hair glared at him, as if the insult was meant for her. But the truth was that she couldn't get used to the fact that Conall and Finan hated each other. And in a way, thinking Finan dead was maybe hurtful but easier to accept. 

“Finan isn't a slave anymore. He is a free man.” She snapped in a tone she rarely used in front of Conall, making him raise an eyebrow. She pinched her lips, her hand squeezing her knee under the table as the King leant toward her. 

“And I wonder how he became one. How now he is pledged to the Dane Slayer.” Conall tilted his head, curious eyes staring at Ailis like he could see in her like an open book. “What did he find him? Why did he free him?”

She looked away from him a moment, hesitating to tell the truth. “He didn’t free him.” She softly said. “They were both on the slave ship and were saved by Ragnar Ragnarson.”

Conall frowned, he knew that name. The famous Dane came years ago to ransack Ireland with Ivar the Boneless. Conall first battle was against those Danes. Ailis remembered him coming back, a livid look, to Navan Fort. Battles hadn’t been what he expected even after the many lessons of Ailis’ father and Finan. While Finan had been at the head of the army with his father and uncle, Conall was at the back, and even though he hadn’t seen the worst of the battle, it had been enough for him to have nightmares for weeks.

“That’s the devil doing then.” He declared making Ailis gasp.

“This is not!” She argued, standing up from her chair.

Conall looked at her with wide eyes. Her hands were firmly closed in fists and her jaw was as much clenched. He stood up too, taking a step towards Ailis.

“You seem to care for him.” Conall said, his voice bitter.

“I always cared for him, as much I care for you.” She answered, trying to calm herself as he approached her even more.

Conall was now close enough for her to feel his heavy hot breath. She lifted her chin to meet his eyes, not scared to confront him.

“But he betrayed me and you are loyal to me.” He grumbled.

“I am loyal to the King, not to Conall.” She replied, her eyes narrowing.

Conall said nothing but his anger was clear on his face, his cheeks turning red and his nostrils slightly widening. But Ailis didn’t flinch, holding his gaze.

“Now Lord King, I’d like to retire.” She demanded but she didn’t wait for Conall’s consent to step back and leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaargh so sorry it took me so much time to write this chapter. I had a lot of family stuff and not much time to write D:  
> So, a chapter without Finan, but with a lot of Conall. Did i ever say that i love him ? He is such a bastard but love it lmaooo.   
> Anyway, next chapter, i think yall will be happy eheh


	11. Fire

The tavern was calm, the silence only disturbed by the sound of the four warriors talking at a table in the back of the hall. 

“Do you think he will accept, Lord?” Osferth asked, turning the content of his bowl with his spoon. 

“It's not like he had other choices.” Shrugged Uhtred. “I doubt the Danes aren't already preparing another attack.”

“The walls are strong.” Sihtric noticed. Indeed, a great part of Navan Fort’s walls were in stone. In some parts rocks had fissured and logs were maintaining the ramparts, but it was still strong enough. “They could hold.”

Uhtred shook his head. “They would make a siege.” The Dane turned to Finan, next to him, who was half listening to the conversation. Feeling Uhtred’s gaze, he lifted his head. “The city lives of trades, without it, the population will starve.” He continued, tilting his head in wait for his friend’s approbation.

But Finan vigorously shook his head. “The city has been built to survive such situations.” His three friends stared curiously at him. He sighed and briefly looked around them, to be sure no one was listening, before leaning forward. “There's a crypt under the castle. By it, we can have access to a cave which opens in the forest at the north of Navan Fort.”

“But they could enter the city by this passage then.” Uhtred said, eyebrows furrowing in a skeptical expression.

“No. The opening is hiden behind a waterfall and just a small number of people knows the existence of it. And anyway, the cave is a real labyrinth.” He explained, waving his hand in the air.

“How do you know all of that?” Finan looked up to Osferth, the monk seeming surprised by Finan’s knowledge.

“As surprising as it seems, I had an education, Baby Monk.” He frowned, pointing the youngest warrior with his finger. Osferth playfully smirked at his friend before taking a spoon of his oatmeal.

Even though Finan always had been a reluctant student, he knew how to write and read which had intrigued Uhtred when he discovered it. He justified it by saying that his mom tried to make a monk of him. The explanation had always been enough for his Lord, who assumed that Finan’s battle planning skills only came from a sharper mind than he pretended to have. But the truth is that the Irish warrior had been raised to be a King. And even if it was true that his mother tried to instill him a pious spirit, his father inculcated him the art of battle. And as much as he had hated him, he knew he was still alive only thank to the hard training he pushed him to do.

Their discussion ended with the sound of the door opening. The light drew Ailis silhouette, her hair shining at the sun until the wooden door was closed again. Finan studied her as she walked toward them, the skirt of her dress waving at each of her paces. It wasn’t the first time she saw her rid of her armor, but yet he couldn’t help but relished how the cloth was perfectly falling on her hips. Ailis was a warrior and years of training didn’t gift her the heavy curves of some whores he had crossed the way, but the grace with which she walked played almost an illusion. Only the white lines on her bare arms could warn that a warrior was hiding behind those manners.

She took a chair on her way toward them and sat at the end of the table. A serious look was forged on her face as all the men stared at her.

“What is it?” Finan asked, concerned by her expression.

She suddenly seemed aware of her expression and so, she shook her head before sighing. “It’s nothing.” She smiled, but Finan could see the lie behind. However, he said nothing and just nodded. “You spent the morning here?” She asked.

“We did, Lady.” Osferth replied, pushing his now empty bowl. It was past midday now and it had been only few hours since the four men had woken up, enjoying the warmth of a bed after a long travel. “Not that we wouldn’t have enjoyed to visit, Lady.” The former monk smiled.

She smiled back at him, a more sincere and soft one that made thin lines appeared in the corner of her ocean eyes. “Well, I think you’ll have to visit anyway.” She leaned back in her chair to take a letter stuck in her belt. “I just got a word from the King. He organized a banquet tonight, and you must take part of it.” She explained, handing the letter to Uhtred.

Finan glanced alternatively to Ailis and his Lord until he gave back the paper. “Does it mean he’ll accept?” The Dane Slayer asked.

“I hope so.” She shrugged, her brows furrowing in concern.

“Have you talked to him?” Finan demanded then. She briefly looked at him before pinching her lips.

“I did.” Her answer was dry and he didn’t try to go further again. “Anyway, there will be some high Lords, you should all try to look decent.” She said, pointing their dirty clothes and faces, with an amused smile. “I’ll get you some clothes and you…” She stood up from the chair and walked to Finan, putting both of her hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to her, meeting her eyes as she leaned a little above him. “You should bring them to the river.”

She rose an eyebrow waiting to see if he knew what she was talking about. A warm smile grew on Finan’s face and she squeezed lightly his strong shoulders, however he felt like they could melt under her touch. “I will.”

The river wasn’t far from Navan Fort. It was running from the forest at the north, falling there in the waterfall Finan had mentioned earlier, to the south, crossing fields and little woodland. Some were beautiful and peaceful place he had enjoyed to go in his youth.

“Good.” She said, walking back. “Tonight then, before the sunset.”

…

“The ale is watered down.” Sihtric grimaced as he put down his cup.

“It’s war, the men need to be sober Sihtric.” The youngest warrior rolled his eyes.

“They are Irishmen, Osferth, they only fight when they are drunk.” The Dane replied, leaning toward his friend with a smirk.

The two laughed before looking at the third of them, but Finan was to focus to stare at the huge table at the other side of the room to laugh with them. Conall could be miles away from him, he’ll still find that he was too close anyway.

Sihtric and Osferth shared a concerned look. Only the three of them were at the guests table, with the lowest lords. Uhtred was next to Ailis at the royal table, probably discussing the agreement that Conall finally accepted.

“Finan… Stop staring at him like this or they’ll think you are planning to murder him.” Sihtric said, talking quieter.

“Maybe I am.” The Irishman snapped, stabbing his food with his fork as he narrowed his eyes.

“Stop troubling your mind with this Finan. If you do, you’ll be stuck in Hell with him.” Osferth whispered and it made Finan frowned. The only thought of being stuck in all eternity with Conall made him want to become a monk and pray until God forgives him for his sins.

Finan huffed before angrily bit in his meat. He used to love banquets, ale that flow afloat, the loud laughers and the unbelievable stories of the drunkest. But he could definitely not enjoy this, not even for old times’ sake.

In fact, nothing here gave him the want to cheer in memories of his life here. Years he wondered what he would feel if he ever had to come back here. He hoped that maybe, he’d feel like he was home, despite all the tragic events. When they bathed in the river earlier, like he had done a hundred times years ago, he didn’t feel any nostalgia. Maybe it was his anger towards Conall that was eating him from the inside, ruining all the good memories of a time he should cherish.

And as his eyes fell on Ailis, her face cold without her smile, he remembered her conversation with Osferth on the road to Aeglesburg. How she seemed so uneasy to call Navan Fort “home”. It was where they grew, where they learned what duty was and how their future was already written. And when Finan didn’t follow it, Ailis did and she seemed to be unable feel home here anyway. This castle, full of the ghosts of their joyful days, was now just a bunch of stones and woods.

The room suddenly ushered, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Conall up, rising his cup.

“Lords, friends, I’d like to thank my dearest friend, Lady Ailis, for the long travel she made to bring us the solution we needed.” Conall started a huge smile spreading his lips.

Finan’s grip on his fork tightened, his brother’s hypocrisy was angering him. Conall had no remorse of how he dared speak to her the eve and now, he was acting like nothing happened. No excuses were made, not even in private of what he knew. But Ailis simply smiled at him before turning to look away. Their gaze met, just a second, but well enough for her to see the irritation of Finan and give him a disapproving look. It didn’t last more, Conall continuing his discourse.

“I’d like to thank the men she brought back with her too.” He turned to Uhtred at his left. “Uhtred of Bebbanburg and his bunch of warriors.” The Dane Slayer bowed his head a little but Conall didn’t stop here. “What a strange band. A Dane, a monk and a traitor.” He smirked, looking toward Finan at one corner of the room.

All eyes fell on the three men. Finan’s blood was boiling, and Conall seemed to be more than amused to see it. Dealla, sit at the King’s right frowned, looking curiously to her husband.

“Isn’t it funny, an Irish slave saved from his tragic destiny by the Dane Ragnar Ragnarsson! The man he used to fight on the battlefield.” Finan’s mouth opened, not expecting Conall to say such things. Next to him, Osferth and Sihtric looked at each other, stunned, before turning to Uhtred who seemed as confused as them. Only Ailis was as pale as a ghost, her eyes opened wide in the void. “For how long have you been a traitor for him to have the kindness to save you?” Conall dared ask, taking care to look right into Finan’s similar brown eyes.

Finan suddenly stood from his chair, making it fall behind, a loud noise echoing in the throne room. He was holding the fork, still in his hand, with so much strength, his knuckles were white. He wished he could jump over the tables and threatened to kill him with it, as he saw Uhtred do with Guthred years ago. But instead, he stuck it violently in the table before leaving the room.

He walked in the corridor, his fists so tight his nails were sinking into his flesh. He heard footsteps behind him coming fast, but he stopped only when his name was shouted. He turned back to discover Ailis, her breath heavy after running to him and a confused expression.

“Finan…” She started but he cut him.

“How does he know? Who told him?” He asked, almost shouting as he raised his hands in the air.

Ailis remained silent for a moment, looking everywhere but not him. “I am sorry. I… I didn’t think he would turn it against you.” She said making him huffed of exasperation.

“What did you expect Ailis?” She looked up to him as he walked a little toward her. “He hates me as much as I hate him.” He articulated.

She said nothing but Finan could see the pain behind her eyes. The pain of the horrible truth and hearing it was making it even more real. He sighed, knowing she didn’t mean any of it.

“Ailis, things will be never be like they were before. We both made unforgivable mistakes.” She folded her arms and looked down. Finan made a step toward her, comforting her by putting his hand on her arm. “When all of this is over, I’ll leave with Uhtred.”

She suddenly raised her head. “You’ll leave?” She asked, almost gasping.

“Of course, I will.” He confirmed. “I am no fool Ailis! The longer I am here, the closer I am to death. So, what could keep me here?” He questioned her, his finger graving the bruise on his cheek remembering the strength with which Conall punched him.

She opened her mouth slightly, but nothing came out of it. Instead, her hand joined his, her delicate fingers meeting his on his bruised cheek. Her blue eyes were more mesmerizing than ever as she brushed his skin, careful not to hurt him. And suddenly, Ailis crashed her lips against his. He froze, the only feel of her mouth, soft and hot, having importance.

The sensation slowly faded and his eyes were meeting hers again. His heart was beating so hard in chest, he thought it could explode. She was still close to him, enough for him to feel her breath. He was confused, by this kiss and yet, when her fingers left his cheek, he knew he needed more.

He took her face between his calloused hands and kissed her. She gasped, surprised by his move, but she quickly kissed him back. Lips dancing, fingers sliding in strands of hair, they were alone in this corridor, but if they hadn’t, it would have made no difference. This feeling that neither of them had ever felt for each other was consuming them and nothing could stop the fire.

After a moment, both of them breathless, they parted. Slowly, they were drifting back to reality. Finan removed his hands, letting one ran along her arm, his fingers caressing hers.

“I should go back.” She said softly stepping back.

She didn’t let him time to add something, she was already walking to the room, leaving him alone in the corridor.

…

Ailis fingers traced the curves of her lips, deep in her thoughts, she could still feel Finan’s ones even though they only kissed the eve. The scene repeated itself in loop all night in her mind and each time, she knew she shouldn’t have done it. Now her feelings weren’t a small ember, it was a big fire, invading her heart and head. But Finan was right, he would leave soon and she couldn’t hold him here.

“Lady Ailis.”

She blinked several times before crossing Sihtric’s gaze. The Dane was handing her a flask of water.

“Oh, thank you Sihtric.” She took the flask before hanging it to the saddle of her horse.

She and the four warriors were at the stables near the gates, readying their horses to leave for the south. Conall having accepted the peace King Edward proposed him, they now had to go into the lands the Danes had established and start negotiations.

She unlaced the reins of her horse and joined Uhtred outside, avoiding Finan who was staring at her from where he was patting his mare. She frowned at the sunlight but quickly got used to it.

“Ready to leave.” Uhtred asked her, already perched on his mount.

“I would have enjoyed some more days here, sleeping in a real bed.” She joked, passing the reins over the horse’s neckline. “But I guess we don’t have much time.”

Uhtred chuckled lightly while shaking his head. “With luck, we will be back soon.”

“Let’s hope.” She finally said, in a sigh as she mounted her horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY KISSED !!!! I wrote this scene months ago and it's funny how when moment came, the scene wasn't fitting at all anymore ahah. But i love this version and i hope you liked it u.u


	12. The monk

“Will you wake up?”

Rohan groaned as he felt a cushion fell on his face. He removed it and flipped on his other side, still sleepy. He opened his eyes when he heard footstep approaching. A young woman was standing right in front of him, morning light shining around her shapes.

“Come on.” She said, leaning to remove the furs from Rohan’s naked body. “I said you could stay one night, not the whole day.”

“It’s not even midday, Eireen.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He sat up and she threw him his clothes. “Hurry up. I have things to do.”

He smirked as he put on his trouser. He stood up and walked to her. “You didn’t say that yesterday.” He replied, raising an eyebrow. Eireen answered him with a slap on the shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Hurry up, monk.” She ordered him before leaving the bedroom.

Rohan rolled his eyes, grabbing his tunic and putting it quickly. Eireen was one of the three women working in the alehouse. She was a smart girl with a hair so light that it seemed almost white. He knew since few years now and even if they laid more than once together, she wasn’t his woman. Beside that she was a good friend with whom he could talk for hours.

Now ready, Rohan walked out of the room and then down the stairs to the hall. Only a few people were already there, just the regulars. In a corner of the room, he caught Bradaigh, an old blacksmith that would spend his days here since his son was now running the forge, talking with another man. Bradaigh always had a story to tell and Rohan sometimes wondered is he didn’t have a hundred years for having live and seen so much. He walked to the table, trying to understand the little snatch of conversation he could hear. Of what he understood, they were taking of a traitor when he sat on one of the chairs.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, stopping the two men in their discussion.

“Monk, you’re not praying at that hour?” Bradaigh teased him, taking a sip of his ale.

Rohan rolled his eyes, it was no secret here that he was a monk. But none knew of the truth of his bloodline. “Come on, you were talking of a traitor. Who’s that?” He instead, curious about it.

“Haven’t you heard of Lady Ailis’ guests?” The other man asked him. He shook his head, trying to hold back his smile. He had originally come here to learn more about Ailis travel and knowing she was back reassured him. “She came back with the King’s brother.”

“Real bastard.” Commented Bradaigh in his beard.

Rohan frowned, not expecting such answer. 

“Finan the Agile?” He asked unbelieving. “Is he not dead?”

“Dead or not, he is alive now.” The blacksmith grumbled.

The young monk’s breath got cut for a brief moment. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Conall’s brother, his father, was alive. He had been gone for years, presumed dead and yet, he came back. Hundreds of questions were popping in Rohan’s head, but no one could answer them, unless his father or maybe Ailis.

“I’ve never heard of him.” Eireen said, coming with a jar of ale that she posed on the table. She put her hands on Rohan’s chair’s back and leaned a little above his shoulder. “How do you know about him Rohan?” She asked him.

Her question brought him out of his thoughts and he tried to find a lie as fast as possible. “I’ve read it somewhere in a book, at the monastery.”

She nodded and straightened a little. “And so, why do you all assumed he was dead?”

“Because, after he kidnapped the King’s first wife, he enslaved him.” Rohan’s jaw clenched at Bradaigh explanations. This wasn’t the truth, not the one Ailis told him, and he had no doubt Conall was the one spreading it. “It was what? More than fifteen years ago.”

“And he survived this whole time?” The young barmaid marveled but the old man shook his head.

“He was saved by Ragnar Ragnarsson.” He answered, pronouncing the Dane’s name with disgust. “The King’s brother is a traitor to the bone.”

“Why is he here?” Rohan asked, trying to not let his tone betray his emotions. But he knew he partially failed when he felt Eireen eyes on him.

“They say he is pledged to Uhtred of Bebbanburg.” Bradaigh shrugged. “King Edward sent him to set the peace with the Danes.”

“Did they already leave?”

This Bradaigh frowned at his question, but he answered him anyway. “This morning, probably to Annagassan, they say Thorvard Halfdansson settled there.”

Annagassan was down South, he had never been so far but he knew the city was known for his harbor. They would probably take the merchant road, the shortest way to go to Ulaid’s South. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but Rohan felt the need to join them. To see by his own eyes that Finan the Agile wasn’t dead. That he still had a father.

He abruptly stood from his chair, making Eireen jump back behind him. “I have to go.”

He said quickly before leaving the alehouse. He ran in the streets, in the direction of the gates until he heard his name being shout behind him. He turned around to see a breathless Eireen.

“Rohan!” She called him again and he bit his lips. “Why did you leave like that? What’s your problem?” She asked him when she was close enough.

He scratched the back of his neck, his feet tapping nervously against the floor. “I can’t explain to you. But I have to leave.”

“No! Tell me, what’s going on?” She insisted, grabbing the sleeve of his tunic.

He was about to answer her but from the corner of his eyes he saw a man tying a horse to a fence. If he wanted to join Ailis, he would need to ride. With no money, he couldn’t buy a horse and this was his only solution.

He grabbed Eireen’s hand in his. “Alright, I’ll tell you everything when I’ll come back. But I need your help first.”

The young woman frowned but finally nodded.

“Can you distract the man here just enough time for me to leave with the horse?” He asked, tilting a little his head.

“You want to steal it?” She took offense.

“Eireen please! I need it. Help me just one more time.” He begged her, squeezing her hand.

She sighed. “It’s the last time, monk.”

“Sure.” He smiled before kissing her cheeks.

She removed her hands from his and pulled her dress a little down, revealing the soft skin from the top of her chest. She untied her hair, letting them fall on her shoulders.

“Be quick.” She told him before walking toward the man.

Rohan went to hide in the shadow of a house and watched Eireen talking to the man. She was good at this, distracting men. It was rarely on purpose, but she perfectly knew how to use it at her advantage. Quickly she succeeded to drag the man away from the horse, letting Rohan the time to run toward the fence. He untied the reins and pulled the horse, still saddle, to a small street. He walked a few minutes in the labyrinth of Navan Fort’s street until he reached the gate.

So, he mounted the horse and hit his flanks with his feet. The moment he passed the gates, he pushed his mount to galop. He didn’t stay long at this pace, the horse already breathing heavily. But if they left this morning, he had hopes they didn’t go too far. And so, he took the merchant road. He crossed many people on it and to some he asked if they had seen a red hair. And fortunately, most had seen her, riding with four other men. It reassured him on the fact that his father was probably beyond them.

And so, he rode all day, stopping only to drink himself or eat something and let his horse rest a little. When the sun got down, he was in a forest. It was calm, only the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the hooves hitting the floor were filling the silence. Until he heard male laugher.

He suddenly stopped his horse. His blood ran cold. He had the hope it was the men accompanying Ailis, but if it wasn’t, he had no weapon to protect him. And even if he had, he definitely didn’t have the skills to use it correctly. He sworn about how stupid he was to not have prepare himself before leaving. But he had listened to his instinct and now he couldn’t go back.

He dismounted his horse, leading it away from the road. He attached it to a tree and started to walk in the direction of the laugher. As he approached, he could smell smoke and soon enough, he perceived the light of a fire and four people around it. He was too far to distinct them properly, but he could recognize Ailis fiery hair.

Rohan wanted to approached more but he froze when he felt the cold metal of a dagger under his throat and a breath behind his ear.

“Don’t move, if you want to live.” Murmured his assailant, pressing a little more the weapon against his skin.

He felt a fine net of blood streaming on his chest as he nodded. The man finally pulled away his dagger and grab him by the back of his tunic. As he exhorted him to the camp, Rohan took a look to the man. He was taller than him and was clearly Dane, with one side of his head shaved. He started to panic, expecting the man to lead him away from the camp, but the opposite happened.

When they walked into the fire’s light, the Dane pushed him, causing the monk to tangle his feet and fall, head first, on the floor. He barely caught up with his hands but it didn’t avoid his nose to meet the floor.

“We are being spy.” Declared the man as Rohan turned on his side and wiped the little blood flowing from his nose.

“He’s not a spy.” Sighed the voice he well knew of Ailis. She was at the other side of the fire and when he crossed her gaze, he easily felt how unpleased she was that he was here. She stood up and walked to him. She crouched to catch his collar and forced him to sit correctly.

“You know him?” Asked another Danish voice.

“I know him, indeed.” She answered not leaving her eyes from Rohan’s still scared ones after feeling the dagger on his throat. “What are you doing here?” She grumbled.

“I was in town when you came back.” He stammered. “And a rumor said that a traitor was with you.” Rohan loudly swallowed while Ailis’ lips parted. “The King’s brother.” He continued. “Finan the Agile.”

Ailis closed her eyes and let go of her grab. Rohan didn’t move, his muscles still tensed and his eyes opened wide. She stood up, running a hand in her hair.

“And so, you came here for what?” She asked him. But Rohan frowned, wasn’t the reason obvious?

“I… I wanted to be sure of it. That it was true.” He explained standing up.

“But it’s dangerous! We are at war, you could have been killed!” She shouted.

“And it’s my father!” He answered back, stepping toward her. “Wouldn’t you have done the same if it were your own?” He asked her, his voice calmer than before. Ailis found nothing to say and simply sighed. “So? Is it real?” He insisted.

“It is.”

Rohan almost gasped when he heard the Irish accent of one of the men. He turned away from Ailis to stare at the man. He was tall and had large shoulder covered by his lather armor. His hair, cut short, and his beard were as dark as Conall’s the last time he saw him. He stepped closer and he recognized the brown eyes so similar to Bran’s one.

His heart was beating fast, it was so hard to believe that he was staring at his father. He had so little memories of him, But the sound of his voice wasn’t strange to him, he was sure of it.

“You’re not a little boy anymore.” Finan commented, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

“And you’re not dead anymore.” Rohan shrugged making his father chuckle.

Both of them remained silent. He didn’t know how to act. He might be his father but he barely knew him. All he knew was part of the past. Rohan scratched the back of his neck and became suddenly aware of the other men surrounding them. There was another man, as Dane looking as the one that escorted him, and one with a blond hair cut as a monk.

“How did you find us?” Ailis asked him, arms crossed over her chest.

“The merchant road is the shortest to go down South.” He said.

“And how did you come?” She narrowed her eyes, probably already knowing the answer.

“At horse.” He innocently smiled.

“Stolen horse?”

“It’s not like I had other choices, I have no money!” He answered, raising his hand in the air making the bunch of warriors laugh. All expect Ailis.

“Yes, you have no money, because you’re a monk supposed to say in his monastery!” She yelled at him.

Ailis was angry, all his life she has been trying to keep him out of trouble because he was too stubborn to stay quietly to the monastery. But Rohan was no kid anymore and being a monk wasn’t the life he was looking for.

Their argument could have continued a bit longer of one of the Danes didn’t put a hand on Ailis shoulder. “Well, I think we can have another monk with us.” He said, Ailis rolling her eyes in response. It was an impressive man with a scar running along his temple. “What’s your name boy?”

“Rohan.”

“This is Sihtric.” He pointed the other Dane and then the last warrior. “This is Osferth and I’m Uhtred.”

Rohan smiled at him. It was almost like a dream. He was surrounded by strong warriors and about to cross into Dane land. And this was far more exciting than just running away from Navan Fort’s guard. But the most important thing, his father was standing here and he had a hundred of questions for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much I love Rohan lmaoo, this stupid boy. Also, ngl, I didn't really know how could be Finan and Rohan's reunion, like how do you react to that ??? So I hope I didn't mess it up to much. Next chapter, you'll have more father and son interactions ;)  
> Also ! Thank you so much for reading this story and letting some kuddos, it warms my heart ehehe. Don't hesitate to comment or anything, i am always happy to read opinions ! :)   
> Love y'all !


	13. Daneland

Finan woke up at the feel of a hand shaking his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open, his own hand grabbing the one on him. Through the darkness, he distinguished Ailis’ features and he immediately let go of her wrist.

“Sorry.” He grumbled, his voice still sleepy.

“That’s alright.” She briefly smiled, standing up.

He passed a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes before leaving the furs. He was the last to take the watch tonight. He stared at Ailis while she was undoing the belt holding her sword and saex. They didn’t talk much since they left Navan Fort, and even less since Rohan joined them. He needed to talk to her and he didn’t know when would be the next they could be alone.

“You’ve been hard with him.” He said, gazing to Rohan to whom the fire’s light was drawing the shape.

Ailis look down to him, a certain anxiety revealed in her eyes. “I’m just trying to protect him.”

She dropped the belt next to the furs and Finan took the opportunity to stand just in front of her.

“Ailis, I know I haven’t been here, that I don’t know anything of him or what happened, but… He is almost a man. Let him be one.”

He was almost surprised by his own words. Seeing his eldest son here was the last thing he expected. He had known a little boy who barely knew how to speak, and now it was a young man almost as tall as him.

Ailis’s eyebrows furrowed and she narrowed her eyes. “No, indeed Finan, you know nothing of it.” Her voice was colder than he expected. “He wants to be a warrior. If I let him be one, Conall will make him kill because he’ll feel threatened by him.” She explained him, restraining herself to not speak to loud.

Finan look down, understanding her opinion but he couldn’t help but feel some sort of pride knowing his son wanted to be a warrior.

Ailis let herself drop on the furs, crossing her legs and burying her face in her palms. “Why does everything have to be so difficult?” She asked herself, exhausted by the past days and probably by the ones coming.

She was giving so much to peoples, to protect and help them, and never had anything in return. And even to him. She promised him to keep Conall to hurt him. The task was difficult but he knew she was doing her best.

And as he watched her run a hand in her hair, exhaustion deepening her features, he knew he had something to give her back. It was a feeling uncertain and blur until the banquet. Until she pressed her lips against his. 

“We didn’t talk of the banquet.” He finally said.

For a moment, he thought silence would carry his words away, but Ailis looked up to him. “Do we have to?” She sighed.

Finan sat down and reached for her hand. His thumb ran along her skin, feeling little scars left by battles. His hands too were a jumble of white and pinky lines. He could feel Ailis’ gaze on the one going around his wrist, one of the many that would eternally remind him of his days into slavery. Her fingers slid along it, her touch feeling like a burn and a tickle.

And as he studied every inch of her delicate face, he felt like they were back in the corridor, his heart racing in his chest in an unexpected way. He knew it, that feeling. He felt it before, more than once to be true, but never that strong. Words were still hard to put on it, but he knew actions could tell a thousand words.

So, he pulled her into a kiss and maybe she expected it because she immediately responded. Her hand left Finan’s one to put it on his thigh so she could lean further toward him. He hummed when her lips were pressed even more against his. His own fingers reached for her shoulder and slowly they slid to her neck. He felt the bad scar close to her jugular. He caressed it with his thumb but she immediately froze, her fingers tensed, squeezing his thigh. She pulled away from him, and as he met her eyes, he could read the deep sadness hide behind them. She pressed her hand on her neck, covering the scar. She was still close enough for him to hear her trembling breath.

“Ailis…” He whispered, tilting his head, searching what he did wrong.

She shook her head before lifting it. “It was stupid of me Finan, I can’t keep you here. You have to leave.”

Finan frowned. “What if you leave?” He asked, the solution seeming so simple to him. But it wasn’t for Ailis, and he understood it the moment her face became cold.

“I can’t.”

…

The morning light was passing through the leaves as they prepared to leave once more. Finan was crouched near a stream, filling his flask with the clear water. His mind was troubled by what happened with Ailis during the night. Somehow, he was angry, because he knew she wanted the same thing as him. But her loyalty to his bastard brother was keeping her from letting go.

But he didn’t overthink longer, the feeling of being watched growing in his mind. He looked above his shoulder and distinguished the silhouette of Rohan. Even after being caught, he didn’t move, so Finan stood up and turned on his heel. It still was hard to believe how he had grown. He was far from looking like a warrior, nor a monk. He was thin, his tunic quite too large for him. Some of his hair was falling on his forehead, almost reaching his eyebrows. Only his green eyes hadn’t changed, they were the same as Dealla, maybe a little lighter, and he remembered his fascination for them when he could still hold him in his hands.

“If you have a question, ask.” Finan broke the silence, noticing the hesitant look of Rohan.

Rohan looked briefly around him, as if Finan could have talked to someone else, but they were only the two of them. “Is it true?” He began. “That you were saved by Ragnar Ragnarsson.”

The Irishman sighed. Of course, now, it was spreading in the whole city. “Yes, it is.”

“But you were enemies.” He retorted, his face twisted by incomprehension.

“He wasn’t here for me, but for Uhtred, his brother.” Finan explained, clogging his flask.

When he lifted his head, Rohan seemed glad to hear that, slightly nodding.

“Ailis says that I have your smile.” He said, visibly not knowing how to continue their conversation.

“I’m not sure you want it.” Finan grimaced. He stepped to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned towards his ear before adding. “It means the devil smiles through you.”

Rohan twisted his neck to look at his father, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes opened wide. Finan chuckled and patted his shoulder before walking to the camp. He heard the young man ran quickly the few steps separating them.

“You know, I am not the most pious of monks. In fact, I am far from it. Bran, he is quite one. Or maybe he is just less stubborn than me…” He blathered, losing himself in his words. Finan stopped near his horse, scratching its ear as he listened to Rohan. But the boy suddenly stopped his monolog with an embarrassed expression. “Hum… I’m sorry. I talk a lot.”

“You do.” Finan confirmed, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

“It’s just… I have never been so far from Navan Fort, nor the monastery.” Rohan explained, his hand nervously sliding in the back of his neck. “And it’s also the first time I meet my father again.” He added, stifling a laugh.

“That’s alright, lad. Last time I saw you, you were barely speaking. You have some time to catch up.” Finan joked.

Rohan laughed and Finan felt Ailis’ gaze from afar, the woman readying herself too. The smile disappeared from his face as he watched her turn away from his sight. He held back a sigh and stepped towards Rohan instead.

“Prepare yourself, we are leaving soon.”

…

Few days passed since Rohan joined the group warriors and he grew to love their company. They always had a story to tell, or a joke to light the mood. He learned a little of each of them, and he found himself quite appreciating Osferth. The blond man told him one night of his childhood in monastery and how he decided to follow Uhtred. Their similar story made him almost immediately feel close to the former monk.

Uhtred and Sihtric on the other hand were the first Danes he ever met. He learned little of the younger, he wasn’t talkative and most of the time it was to joke with his father or plan the watch for the night.

He didn’t talk much with his father directly. In fact, each time he had been alone with him, he didn’t find a lot to say. Rohan had been living most of his life in a monastery, and the rest of it he was spending it in an alehouse where he was drinking, joking and humping. He found far more interesting to listen the four friends sharing their adventures through the years.

“What will happen when we’ll arrive?” Rohan asked, gazing at the horizon to perceive the Danish camp.

They crossed into Dane land the day before and since then, the warriors had been more than alert. They knew they were certainly watched, so they remained careful on their conversation and silence had been reigning since the morning.

“They’ll probably sacrifice the youngest.” Osferth answered with a smirk as the three other men laugh.

Rohan glared at Ailis with wide eyes, but the woman just shrugged, an amused smile threatening to spread on her lips. The monk sighed, and concentrated himself back on the road.

They reached Annagassan in the afternoon and were welcomed by Danes depriving them from their weapons and escorting them to Thorvard. Earlier, Ailis had warned him to not catch the attention, but even if he tried his best to make himself the smaller possible, Danes’ eyes were on him anyway. And he would be lying if he’d say they weren’t frightening him. But at least, he soon enough noticed that they were staring at all of them.

They finally arrived in a big hall in the middle of the city. As they entered, a huge man was waiting for them, sitting lazily in a chair. Rohan swallowed, of all the Danes he saw that day, he probably was the most terrifying. He had an impressive beard, ornamented with bones and small braids. His hair, brown and thick was giving him an unkind expression, increased by the tattoo covering one half of his face. Instinctively, Rohan’s fingers grazed on the cross under his tunic.

In the other hand, Ailis did not seem afraid. She stepped forward, Uhtred by her side, and the Dane, whom Rohan supposed to be Thorvard, sat correctly in his chair. One of the Danes escorting them joined him and the monk noticed how similar they looked even if he was younger.

“Shieldmaiden.” Thorvard welcomed her, opening his arms. “I’ve been wondering when I’d finally meet you out of the battlefield. And the gods answered me.” He smiled but A ilis didn’t show any sign of fear, even when he stood and stopped just few inches from her. “What’s your pretty name, Shieldmaiden?”

“I am the Lady Ailis.” She answered, her words as cold as the ice.

“Ailis.” Thorvard repeated, appreciating each syllables of her name. “And who are your friends?” He asked as he stepped back, now starring to Uhtred.

“It’s Lord Uhtred of Bebbanburg.” Ailis presented him.

“Uhtred Ragnarsson or the Dane Slayer, right? You have a lot of names, it’s hard to remember them all.”

“Funny, I didn’t even know yours before the last full moon.” Uhtred grinned and Thorvard unexpectedly laughed.

“What are you here for?” He demanded, his laugh fading to let a seriousness grew on his face.

“We are here to settle a peace.” Ailis declared.

“Already? I thought you had more to show.” He smirked. Rohan thought about what his father told him a few days earlier, and he swore, this smirk was the devil’s one.

“We want to negotiate.” Ailis ignored his teasing. “You can keep the South and in return, no more attacks.”

Thorvard narrowed his eyes, his hands holding the belt around his waist. “If you are weak, what could prevent us to attack you anyway?”

“Ulaid and Wessex or now allies.” Uhtred replied. “If you refuse the peace, Wessex will attack you. And Sigtryggr won’t come to your rescue, because he has a pact with Wessex.”

“We don’t fear the boy King.” Snapped the younger Dane, his lips drawn back as a mad dog. But Thorvard stopped him to step more forward, his hand on his chest. He glared at him, reproving.

“Excuse my son’s rudeness.” He said, not letting his gaze leave his son.

Now Rohan could understand their similarities. Thorvard’s son was as tall as his father and the same muscular body. But no beard was surrounding his jaw, giving a look less frightening than Thorvard.

The Dane’s hand fell back on his side and he turned again to the group of warriors.

“I have to think.” He declared, his fingers scratching his beard. “For now, you are my guests.” He grinned, all his teeth showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe have you seen ? I am posting almost regularly lol. I hope you appreciated the little reference to Osferth first meeting with danes lmaooo  
> Also, the other day I listened to Rewrite the Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya, and I proclaim this song as Finan and Ailis song ! (problem : now I imagine Finan singing each time I listen to it D:  
> Anyway ! I hope you liked the chapter <3


	14. Scars

The tavern was full of noises when the group decided to eat there. Ailis rarely went into alehouses, not that she disliked it, she simply had no time for this kind of entertainment, but she didn’t really feel the place was so different from the few she went to. It could be full of Danes, they were also just drunken men. The four warriors seemed pretty used to stepping into taverns, not that it was a surprise, but to her dismay, Rohan seemed also to be at his ease.

The boy was telling stories of his life in the monastery, and at Osferth’s reactions Ailis doubted he was talking prayers and old books.

“Like father, like son.” Uhtred commented, sitting next to Ailis as Rohan was excessively gesturing a fight, making laugh the bunch of men around him. “I can’t tell the same about my son.” He sighed, shrugging when Ailis turned her head to him.

“How’s your son?” She asked curiously.

“Definitely more pious than this one.” He laughed, pointing his cup to Rohan before taking a sip. “He doesn’t want the life of a warrior.”

A breathless laugh escaped Ailis lips as she leaned back in her chair. “Funny how some children do not want the life we raised them for.”

Uhtred silently nodded. “But maybe is it for the better?”

Ailis added nothing, taking in Uhtred’s words and thinking of how she never walked away from the path her father guided her in. And the few times she had to balance between her duty and what she desired, her duty had been heavier.

Suddenly, shouts grabbed both their attention. The Lady blathered a bunch of insults as she analyzed the situation. Rohan was back against the wall, his face pale as a ghost, a hand keeping him in place by the collar. Ailis’ eyes traveled along the arm until she recognized Thorvard’s son. She didn’t even see him walking in, but his face was red with anger, and she wondered if it was only Rohan’s doing. Finan was between the two, his hands raised in a sign of peace as she made her way into the small crowd growing.

“What’s the problem?” She asked the Dane but he was too focused on Rohan.

“Rohan’s poured ale on him.” Sihtric answered.

Ailis swore again under her breath while Rohan was stammering excuses, but the ale wasn’t helping. Finan grabbed Thorvard’s son’s wrist, his eyes falling on the Irishman, not an ounce of anger fading.

“He said he was sorry.” Finan articulated.

The Dane studied Finan a moment before slowly removing his fingers one by one from Rohan’s tunic. Finan did the same and as soon as Thorvard’s son was free, he spat to the boy’s face.

“Irish shit.” He grumbled before stepping away.

The tension was still heavy in the tavern as Rohan loudly exhaled, wiping his face with his sleeve. His father grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly dragged him outside, making it impossible for Ailis to hear the few words he told him.

“Only this set him off?” Uhtred, coming just behind her, asked his men.

“He seemed pretty upset when he walked him, Lord.” Osferth answered, his smile digging only one of his cheeks.

Ailis had to admit it, Thorvard had the size and strength of a bear, but he was as cunning as a fox and his son didn’t seem to have inherited it. The boy had an ego and a visible hate toward the Irish and couldn’t hide it. That was a kind of enemy she appreciated to have, more predictable.

“Let’s try to avoid another accident.” She concluded, walking out of the tavern.

The rest of the night went peacefully. The group spent the night in another tavern, quite miserable, but at least no one came to disturb them. In the morning, Thorvard made them fetch to discuss. When they arrived, a table with food was waiting for them and the Dane invited them to sit.

“I’ve heard there’s been troubles with my son.” Thorvard said before biting into a chicken’s leg. Rohan, sitting next to his father, bowed his head. In the corner of the room, Ailis noticed the grinning face of Thorvard’s son. She quickly glanced at Finan, and as much as her, he seemed to be on his guard, fearing what would follow. “My son, Orri, claims that you spilled your ale on him.”

The young monk lifted his head, livid as he fixed Thorvard’s finger pointed to him. Ailis' heart started to race faster as the Dane stood up, her muscles tensed, ready to fight.

“It… It was an accident, my Lord.” Rohan stammered, melting on his chair the closer Thorvard was from him. Orri’s teeth were all visible now, no doubt proud to have his little vengeance from yesterday. “I excused myself!” Rohan exclaimed.

And suddenly, Thorvard burst into laughter, taking everyone by surprise. His laugh was loud and terrific, like straight out of hell. The poor boy didn’t know what to do anymore, his eyes still wide opened as he stared at Thorvard. From the corner of her sight, Ailis noticed how Orri’s smile fell, his jaw twitching.

“That’s the risk when you enter a tavern, son. You’re not a child, your mother won’t scold you for a stain on your tunic.” He mocked as his son’s face was taking the color it had last night. Orri left the room furiously, his fists tightened. “She’s dead anyway.” Thorvard at the attention of his man with an amused smile.

Ailis frowned, for what purpose was he humiliating his son like this? Orri was a nervous young man, subject to easily lose his temper. Maybe was he doing that to teach him serenity? Her question remained on hold, Thorvard taking back his place and pouring himself more ale.

“Maybe we could talk of the peace, now?” Proposed Uhtred with his usual ease. The Dane Slayer could claim he had no interest in politics but he was undoubtedly good at it. “Have you thought about it?”

“I have.” He said. A long minute passed before he dared to answer. “I’m going to accept.” He finally declared and Ailis had to keep herself from loudly exhaling in relief.

“You’ll have to meet King Conall, to sign the peace then.” Ailis explained, leaning forward. “In two weeks? At  Droma Móir .” She proposed and by the way Thorvard looked at her, she understood he had no idea where it was. “It’s a church.”

The Dane grinned like the devil himself. “I love churches.”

They left Annagassan during the afternoon, not without Rohan expressing his joy to finally leave that place, and Ailis hoped that this little adventure would keep him from running away, at least for a time. She was also glad, the war was coming to an end and she couldn’t help but dream of the calm days that were waiting for her. But as her mind was relieved by one of her concerns, another grew.

Finan.

She found it annoying how her thoughts seemed to always remind her of his presence. How in a single gaze, a fire was building in her chest. A few nights ago, she let the flames consume her, and God, how right it felt. The feel of his lips on hers made her forget everything. But she had been abruptly brought back to reality, when his calloused hands touched the scar in her neck and it reminded her of what happened the last time she let her emotions guide her.

She just had to resist a little longer, and then he’d be gone. He’d be just a ghost again.

One night, they established their camp near a river. Only one more day of riding was separating from Navan Fort.

“I’ve never missed a bed so much.” Rohan exhaled as he dropped wood for the fire.

“That’s a part of a warrior’s life.” Ailis replied with an easy smile.

After the anger she felt when he arrived, she was feeling some kind of pride. Rohan may still be naïve about the complexity of the world they were leaving in, but during the past few days, he tried his best to make himself useful. She knew he wanted to prove himself to her, and probably to Finan too. But it would change nothing, for his own safety, he had to stay in the monastery.

Ailis walked to the river, wishing to fill her flask, but when she reached the shore she froze. Finan was already crouched near the water, splashing his face with it. She gasped at the vision of his bare back, her breath stuck in her throat. His skin was slashed by pink and white scars, running from his shoulders to his lower back. There were so many, crossing each others, she wasn’t sure she could even count them. These were no battle’s scars, she struggled to swallow when she realized what had created them.

Finan must have heard her because he looked above his shoulder and immediately stood up when he saw her. Her eyes briefly traveled on his chest, glad to see only a few scars on his skin. They stared at each other for a moment, Finan probably expecting her to say she was sorry for him for the pain he had to endure, but Ailis' mouth remained slightly opened and no word came out. He finally stepped aside to grab his tunic and put it again and as he started to walk away, she took his arms. She felt his muscles tense under her hand and slowly, she removed it as he looked back to her.

“The scars on your back? They are from the slave ship?” She asked him, even though she perfectly knew the answer.

“We all have scars.” He answered, looking down to what remained of the cut in her neck.

She turned her head, her heart aching as she touched the scar with her fingers. After what happened, she felt like he deserved to know the story, but the words were knotting her throat and she found it hard to speak.

“It was my fiancé.” She finally quickly said, as if Finan would forget as fast and just leave her. But he didn’t and his eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowing in incomprehension. Ailis took another shaky breath before speaking again, feeling tears threatening to flow her eyes. “He was one of the personal guards of a Lord. This Lord was planning to kill Conall, so I had to kill him first. I entered the Lord’s apartments in the middle of the night.” She stopped a moment, her voice trembling. “One of the guards caught me and brought a knife under my throat. I fought back without more thinking and stabbed him. When I turned back, we both realized who the other was.” Ailis eyes were now filled with tears. She had never talked about it out loud, and she felt as no word could ever express how much guilt remained on her shoulders. “He died, in front of me, his face torn by pain and surprise.”

Finan didn’t move as he listened to her. She had no idea of what reaction she should expect, after all, she had killed the man she loved. But his face was showing nothing, or maybe was it just deception? The simple idea of it made her heart squeeze. She whipped her tears with the back of her hand and started to walk away. But Finan’s voice stopped her.

“How many will you sacrifice for Conall?” He almost shouted. She turned around and now there was sadness and compassion in his eyes, because he knew what it was to lose someone you love. “How many people you love are you gonna sacrifice?” He said more softly.

Ailis thought her heart had just stopped. Finan’s question was revealing the truth. How many times did she have to put her feelings aside to follow her duty? Through the years it became a habit, something she had to do without thinking. But since Finan came back into her life, he seemed to put disorder in her mind and she was unable to rearrange everything or just ignore it. 

His words couldn’t have been more right, and she knew he was implying himself in them. She loved him. She loved the man he had become and cherished the small part of him that remained of the boy she had known. And she was about to put everything aside for the sake of her duty to Conall. It had never been so hard before, but she had to, because Finan would leave after the peace would have been signed and she would have to stay in Ulaid.

She blinked a few times as Finan stepped forward. “I don’t know.” She answered and he stopped to walk.

And this time, it was indeed deception she read on his face.

…

“That is good news.” Conall smiled as he crossed his fingers and let them rest on his stomach, leaning back on his chair. “Very good news.”

Ailis was standing at the other side of the table. She was glad to see Conall pleased by the peace that Thorvard accepted.

“It is. We have to leave in two days, to conclude the peace in  Droma Móir .” She said.

Conall waved his hand. “I let you take care of that.”

Ailis gently smiled, but her thoughts weren’t as kind. As if she hadn’t taken care of everything since he had sent her to Wessex. She walked out of the room, anger running through her veins.

They had arrived just an hour ago and the sun was already setting. She found the warmth of her bed, but nothing could ease the sudden wrath she felt toward Conall. And the following day, as she organized their new journey, she remembered Finan’s words. They were haunting her, teasing her anger. At the end of the day, sitting on the edge of her bed, her face hidden in her hands, she felt like she would explode. But she understood she wasn’t only mad at her King, but also at herself, because Finan was right. She had sacrificed too much for Conall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had been so long to post ! I needed to clear my mind and plan things correctly for what comes next. You can't imagined how I can't wait to write the following chapter eheheh  
> Love yall !!


	15. No duty

"When do you plan to go back to the monastery?" Finan asked Rohan while they were eating at the tavern just the two of them, Osferth and Sihtric having joined back their chambers and Uhtred having one in the castle.

The young monk looked up to his plate, and visibly didn't really think about it. "I don't know yet." 

Finan sighed and shifted in his chair. He was still uncomfortable when he had to talk of serious matters with his son. He didn't feel like it was his place to do so, after all he had never been a father to him. And he didn't want to argue with him when he knew he'd have to leave him soon. 

"I understand you don't like your life there, but at least you're safe." He said, weighing each word. 

Rohan frowned, stopping his spoon before even putting it in his mouth. "You're starting to sound like Ailis." 

Finan rolled his eyes, the only mention of her name reminding him of the complexity of their situation. "I'm not sounding like Ailis." He exhaled. "It's just the truth." 

"I don't want to live in this monastery all my life!" He protested, dropping the spoon in his plate to tap his hand on the table. "Why don't you take me with you?" He suddenly asked, hope illuminating his face. "You're my father after all." 

"I have no right on you, Rohan, I'm an outlaw." Finan grumbled. 

"You seem to be comfortable for an outlaw." The boy smirked, his finger pointing at his plate and then the crowd around them. 

Finan smiled, quite proud of how his son was quick on the draw. "That's because I have Ailis and Uhtred's protection." He replied before leaning forward. "I can't take you with me, Conall would take it as a threat. And you have your brother, he counts on you." 

"Bran stopped counting on me, years ago." Rohan huffed. "And I'm not really a good brother to him nor the girls." He admitted, his hand running in his chestnut hair. 

Finan raised an eyebrow, he supposed by "girls" he meant Conall's daughters, but he was surprised he knew them. But he didn't have the occasion to push the conversation further that Rohan was standing up. 

"I'm going to bed. It was good to speak with you, Finan." He smiled. 

Rohan had started by himself to call him by his name and Finan didn't really mind. He stood up as well and patted his son's shoulder. "Goodnight lad." 

Finan joined his own bedroom as well. He slowly untied his feather armor after dropping his belt on which his saex and sword were hung. 

He sat on the bed to remove his boots, and not long after he had removed the second, a knock resounded in the bedroom. He sighed and walked to open the door, first just slightly to see who it was. He frowned when he recognised Ailis, at this hour she should be at the castle.

"Ailis? What are you doing here?" He asked her, his hand still on the door handle. 

"Can I come in?" 

He hesitated a moment, trying to guess what could be the reason she was here. But he could read nothing on her face, the same expression she used to have during formal moments engraved. 

"Yes, sure." He pushed himself away from the door to let her in. 

He closed behind her then he turned around to face her, but she was back to him. They hadn't talked since they arrived in Navan Fort, and especially since he implied he had feelings for her. He hoped his words made her realise she had given too much of her life to Conall but he doubted she could ever give up on your duty. And it made his heart ache, because he had no idea how he would handle to let her behind when they'll have to go back to Wessex. 

"So… What are you doing here?" He repeated, pushing himself from the door. 

She finally turned on her heels and this time, her mask of marble had fallen, revealing her nervousness. He made a step toward her, worried, but before he had the time to say anything she closed the gap between them, crashing her lips on his, her hand sliding behind his neck to pull him down. It didn't take time for the kiss to fever, he couldn't help himself but answer it despite his confusion. His palm cupped the side of her face, and he felt how hot her cheek was. 

When they parted, both breathless, their eyes met. Something new was sparking in her pupils, a mix of lust and desire and it made his own grow. 

"You're driving me crazy." He murmured, almost anticipating her leaving again. She huffed, the ghost of a smile on her face. "Tell me what you're doing here." He insisted, feeling the tension rise between their bodies as her fingertips ran along his neck.

"I don't want to follow my duty tonight." She finally admitted, sounding almost like a supplication. 

Finan paused a moment, realizing the meaning of her words. This was just one night. One night during which they would both let go, their frustration and anger turning to lust. But Finan doubted it would be enough to ease what was growing between them. Though he couldn't not take this one occasion. He needed it, as much as her. 

"No duty then." He replied before kissing her more softly, his other hand resting on her hip.

He pulled her closer to him, appreciating the hum she made when his hand slid on her lower back. She rolled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, until she parted her lips lightly, allowing his tongue to meet hers. It was almost addictive, and when she pulled away from him, he groaned in frustration. 

She kicked off her boots and grabbed the end of her tunic to remove it, dropping it on the floor. He got mesmerized by the vision in front of him. Her muscles were all thinly cut, drawing smooth lines cut from time to time by scars. His thumb lightly grazed on one running along her hips, maybe the worst looking, but all he could see was the story he wanted to know behind. 

She shivered under his touch and she didn't even dare look up to him. She started to undo her trousers but he stopped her by grabbing her hands with his own. She frowned and this time she allowed herself to stare at him. 

"We have the whole night." He smiled in answer of her rush. 

"Sorry, I haven't done that in a long time." She chuckled uncomfortably. 

"One more reason to take it slow." He whispered after softly kissing her.

He removed his own shirt and she hesitantly put her hand on his chest, sliding it to his shoulder to finally pull him down to her face. The feeling of her palm on his bare skin was like a sweet burn and he couldn't help but do the same to her, stopping his exploration just under the start of her breasts. She started to walk back to the bed, drawing him with her. 

Finan sat on the bed, keeping her between his legs. There, he kissed the soft skin of her abs and hips, appreciating how her muscles contracted under his mouth. One of his hands found her breast, catching her a sigh, her fingers digging his shoulders. He unlaced her trousers and when they fell along her legs, he looked up to her, his hands sliding back on her hips. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered and at how her breath seemed to stop for a brief moment, he guessed few were the persons who ever told it to her. 

He slowly took her hand, and he tangled their fingers together between them. "You don't have to tell such things." She softly said, blushing as she stared at their joined hands. 

Finan frowned, finding what she just said absurd. He stood back up and cupped her face between his hands. "If this is our only night, I want to make sure to have no regrets." 

"Then you should continue, time goes." She smirked and it disappeared quickly, gasping of surprise when Finan lifted her to let her drop gently on the bed. 

They both chuckled, Finan just above her, his hands at each side of her head to keep himself up. He shivered as her fingers grazed on his chest, almost shyly, his eyes locked with hers. Her touch got more confident as she reached his shoulders and he bent to kiss her. He quickly got lost in it, Ailis' knees brushing his sides. He left her lips to press his in her neck, following the scar as if each kiss could erase it, but at least, he hoped it would make her forget the pain behind it, just for a night. 

He went lower on her body, his beard a smooth scratch on her skin. His hand ran down the side of her body, his fingers pressing against the flesh of her thigh as she gasped when his mouth was on her breast. His tongue teased her nipple, making her hips roll against his and a deep growl vibrated in his throat. 

Feeling her impatience, he brought his hand between her legs, lifting himself up slightly to make space. Ailis' sigh as his fingers found her sensitive spot. 

"Finan…" His heart missed a beat when his name escaped her lips and came back up to kiss her. 

Her head sunk in the pillow as Finan's finger exerted the perfect pressure and she blindly tried to find the laces of his pants. She skillfully untied it and slid her hand in it, and his lips parted to sigh when she found how hard he was. 

"Driving you crazy, you said." She whispered, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips. 

"Like no woman before." He groaned then he removed his trousers, throwing it on the floor. 

He didn't have time to take back what he was doing, Ailis swiftly rolled him on his back. He couldn't help the look of appreciation he gave her as she straddled him, sitting on his lower abs. Her hair was undone, falling on her chest as a fiery cascade. He found it funny how almost three months ago they both thought each other gone forever, and now here they were, naked with lust running in their veins. 

Oh God's work was a mystery, but Finan couldn't help but appreciate the result of it. 

She bent down to press her lips on his, pressing her hips low against him to tease. She kissed him down his shoulder and broad chest, until she straightened her back to rise herself on her knees. He couldn't keep his eyes away from hers as she guided him in her, his breath hitching when she slid down and his hands roughly gripping her thighs. 

"Christ…" Finan whistled between his teeth.

Ailis waited until Finan's fingers' pressure on her flesh lightened, his thumb drawing small rounds on her skin, to move. It was first slow, as she got used to him, her teeth biting her lower lips. But soon enough, she opened her mouth slightly, a moan escaping her, heat building in her body. Finan's hand travelled up on her, cupping her breast, giving it a playful squeeze. She gasped, taking his wrist to kiss his palm, her teeth grazing on his skin as hot waves were tensing her muscles. 

Finan sat up, Ailis' legs wrapping tightly around his hips. His breath was heavy on her skin, pressing open mouth kisses along the lines of her shoulder. He started to thrust back, following her rhythm, desperate to make them reach their climaxes. And he probably succeeded, Ailis silently shouting and her thighs pressing more against Finan's waist. He groaned, bringing her mouth down to swallow both their moans. 

"Finan, I-" Her voice broke again and Finan smirked before flipping her under him. 

In a few more thrust, Finan reached his own high, kissing her feverly, her fingers tangled in his hair, slightly pulling it. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shut, letting her gently brush his beard while he was taking back his breath. 

When he opened his eyes, she was smiling brightly, her features relieved from the tension of the past weeks. And he smiled back, realizing the feeling was shared. He had never felt so good in years, this was far from all he had done with the whores he had crossed the way. This was passionate. 

"You have no regrets?" She whispered before he fell next to her on the bed. 

"There's one last thing I'd like you to know." He said, staring at the cellar. He turned on his side and delicately brought a strand of hair back behind her ear. He searched her eyes and when he was sure their gazes were locked, he spoke again. "I fell in love with you, Ailis." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her before. "I know you can't turn the words back. But I know you feel the same." 

Ailis' hand travelled along his arm and found his own hand still near her ear. She took it, and brought them both against her mouth to kiss his knuckles. "I am sorry." She whispered, and though he knew she deeply was, it made his heart ache. 

And as he brought her against him, smelling the soft smell of flowers of her hair, her legs tangled with his, he wondered what he had done for his heart to have to struggle so much to find peace. 

...

When Ailis opened her eyes, she was still against Finan. She could feel his hand on her lower back, keeping her close while he was still asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, his hair messy and his breath steady. 

She slightly closed her eyes again, her finger drawing patterns against his chest as memories of their night were coming back. She clenched her jaw, trying to hold back a tear. He had shown her how much he loved her, though it was still a confused feeling, it was the purest of all. She pressed herself a little more against him, realising it was something she had missed more than she thought, being loved. 

She eventually reluctantly pushed away from him, trying her best to not wake him. She felt suddenly cold without the warmth of his body and she started to search her clothes dispersed in the room. She put back her trousers when she heard Finan shift on the bed. She turned to find him on his side, his eyes half open. 

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, his voice low and sleepy. 

She softly smiled at him, quite sadly. "I have to go back to the castle before someone noticed I was gone." She explained but Finan didn't seem to care much, his hand travelling up on the fabric of her trouser until he found her still bare skin. "Finan." She sighed, knowing what he had in mind, and even though she craved to lose herself to him again, she had to go.

He briefly looked to the window behind him, and smirked when he noticed the still dark sky, the sun's rays barely showing. "You said one night. And it's still night." 

She couldn't help but laugh, and when he grabbed her hand to pull her back in bed, she let herself fall in it. Finan rolled above her, his mouth making a way from her shoulder to lips. As they kissed, she wondered how she could ever leave this bed. 

Finan's hands were everywhere at once, making flush rise quickly on her cheek. But as she had finally given up on resisting him, a noise caught her attention. It was far and barely audible, but she was sure it wasn't a usual noise.

Finan must have noticed her sudden alertness and he pushed himself a little upper to look at her face. "What is it?" 

"I heard something." She said, staring at the window. 

"It's a tavern, there's always noise." He growled as he came down to kiss her neck. 

She tried to forget about it but soon, a distinct scream broke the usual noises of the city. This time, Finan heard it and they briefly made eye contact, wondering what it could be. But the sound of a bell resounded in Navan Fort gave them their answer. Finan pushed himself away and Ailis walked quickly to the window. Her eyes widened in horror, her jaw falling as she noticed the reflection of swords in the first morning's rays on the ramparts and in the streets, mixed with shadows of the warriors fighting. 

"We are attacked." She whispered before turning back to the bed, where Finan was still staring at her, as confused as her. "We are attacked." She repeated louder.

"Do you think it's Thorvard?" He frowned then he turned to take his pants on the floor. 

"I don't know who else." She answered, walking to the other side of the room to finish dressing herself. 

Suddenly, the door opened loudly, banging against the wall. Quickly, Ailis grabbed Finan's sword and pointed it to the person entering's throat.

"Finan ! Wake-" Rohan stopped to speak when the steal tickled the skin of his neck and, holding his breath, his eyes traveled from Finan, still shirtless, to his aggressor. "Ailis?!" He gasped, his face twisted with a confusion that couldn't have been clearer. 

"Christ, Rohan." She swore before drawing the sword away from him. This, from all that could have happened, maybe was the worst. 

"I think we are attacked." He said, his voice drained from any conviction as his eyes were jumping from his father to Ailis.

"We know." Finan said, standing up and putting back his tunic. "Go wake the others." He ordered his son. 

Rohan vigorously nodded, the urgency of the situation coming back to him, and he ran out of the room. Ailis glanced at Finan as he closed the door behind his son.

"Of course, this had to happen." She sighed running a hand through her hair. 

She could see on his face that this was making him laugh definitely more than her, but he became more serious again. "That's not the worst. For now, we need to find a way to save Navan Fort." He said, grasping his leather chest armor. 

"The crypt." She whispered and Finan stopped back to lace his armor for a second. "I go back to the castle, find Conall and Uhtred, and we'll be waiting for the rest of you in the crypt." 

"We abandon the city?" Finan frowned, quite not believing she was taking such a decision.

Ailis pinched her lips together, she was bringing to a certain death hundreds of peoples, but there was no other choice. Navan Fort was weak and already lost as they were speaking. "With King Edward's army, we could take back Navan Fort." She hoped she seemed confident enough as Finan silently nodded. 

"To the crypt, then." He confirmed and she walked toward him to give him back his sword but he shook his head. "Keep it." 

"You're sure?" 

"You don't have your armor, and I still have a saex." He assured her, then, a mischievous smirk curved his lips. "But I expect to see it back." 

She chuckled lightly, tightening her grip around the handle. She looked in his brown eyes and mischief had disappeared. 

"Be safe." He said, clearly concerned.

She smiled at him before bringing him down to kiss him. It didn't last long, merely a few seconds. "You too." 

On those last words, she opened the bedroom's door and ran down the stairs of the tavern. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, can I scream ? 
> 
> JESUS CHRIST I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO REACH THIS PART !!! 
> 
> I hope my smut wasn't too bad, writing from a man POV is much more difficult ngl ahah. And the end... Damn how long I have waited to reach that too ? So as you can imagine, we aren't that close from the end after all ! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter ! Thank you so much because there is more than 1100 hits and it makes me so happy !!   
> Love you all !


End file.
